


The Young Avenger Program

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Lilo and Stitch References, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sort Of, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cassie lang crushing on spiderman, cooper barton and Peter parker are cousins (Sort of), kate bishop is Lady Hawkeye, natasha romanov is Peter Parker's mentor, rogue avengers on house arrest, young cassie lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter is uncovering family secrets left and right what will happen when he finds out too much. Also how does Captain America know his great-grandmother?Harley as a crush on spider-man and finding out his identity was suppose to get the crush to go away not continue. Can he be friends with his own hero crush?Bishop as looked up to Clint Barton her whole life, can she still prove him to him that she can be as good of a Hawkeye as he is?Lila and Cooper think they have all the pieces to the puzzle, what will happen when a ghost from their past comes back into their lives with one last clue about why their mom lost her best friend?Cassie has made one friend before even coming to New York, how will meeting her hero in person affect her?Billy and Teddy are really good friends but when their friendship is tested how will they do? Also who is the person whose voice is stuck in Billy's head?Williams didn't want to be here, but watching one of the boys pin over the other is going to be annoying? Can she get her lab partners together?
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Lila Barton & Cassie Lang, May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker (one sided), Past Clint Barton/ Bobbi Morse, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 27
Kudos: 101





	1. The Past Sins of a Mother

Fridays were always great for patrolling. Peter could stay out late. That was the plan tonight. After swinging around the city with Kate, he had learned a lot, but it was not the same as getting to enjoy some time to himself. He got home passing an expensive looking car that looked familiar. He looked back at the car and almost lost his breathe. He knew whose car that was. He was not going to be out on patrol tonight. Peter had a few secrets he never told anyone. 

1\. He was most likely not an orphan. His mom was MIA and his dad had always been out of the picture. He knew this because he had discovered his birth certificate was a fake which lead him to ask his uncle about what his last name could be. His uncle claimed he did not know.  
2\. Ben was his mom’s adopted brother. They never brought up the situation of his mother’s birth much.  
3\. His mom’s best friend Laura who was practical his second mom pretty much raised him. They talked once a week and he had to play down what happened in his life or she would be on a plane to come kick his behind for swinging around the city.  
4\. His mother had been a SHIELD agent. That is why she was no longer around and most likely dead. HYDRA had found her when Peter was six and he never saw her after that.  
Lastly, he still had one living grandparent that he knew. She was a ex-SHIELD agent and had been sending support money for years. She likes to make surprise visits here and there without telling May or Peter. 

Peter entered the apartment to his grandma and aunt arguing. May did not like the surprise visits. Peter understood that. 

“I am not invite some man over to meet Peter.” May said.

“He is almost sixteen. His father should know more about him.” his grandma told her. So today’s conversation was about his father. How was he not surprised. He never meet the man but it was annoying to say the least. He walked into the room. They both saw and he could see May’s concerned face and his grandma’s smiled.

“Peter, when did you get home?” She asked.

“Just now Eva.” he said. That was another thing, his grandmother, Eva hated being called anything but her first name. She had not raised her only child, Mary, but she had been around for Mary’s, and now Peter’s life. Never close to her family. “When did you get to town?” 

“Just today. I had a meeting with your father. You would not believe how much he has changed in the last few years. If it was fifteen years ago, he would be out drinking and partying. Now he is engaged and more mature. Boy has a long way to go until he is ready for a child but he is better than he was.” Peter never knew his father but his uncle James would tell him stories. He barely saw his uncle James in the past few years. His uncle Ben did not get along with his uncle James much. He was excited to see him Saturday though. He was in town for business. That was normal though. He had been here for business multiple times. 

“How long are you in town for?” 

“Well I will be staying in town for a while. I took a job in New York.” Eva said. May looked shocked. 

“When were you going to mention this?” May asked.

“After we finished the conversation about Peter’s father.” Eva said.

“Well then me being out with uncle James tomorrow won’t annoy you then?” Peter asked.

“Your uncle is in town?” Eva did not seem surprised.

“James called ahead of time to check that I was not out of town again.” Last time, he had been at his great-grandmother’s funeral. James had planned to come and surprise Peter but he had been rushed to London before being brought back home after the incident and then running off to German. Not that he had a choice in the matter. 

“Well I better let you all enjoy your weekend. I have things to read for work.” Eva said. “Maybe we can meet for dinner on Sunday?” Eva had a knowing smile.

“Maybe.” May said. Eva left them and he saw May’s look. She was stressed out and Peter knew that it was probably best that he stay home and work on homework.

*****

James was always on time when he came to get Peter. Peter stood outside the complex waiting for his uncle. What he was not expecting was Happy to pull up and someone in the back opening the door. He looked at his uncle and figured it out. He knew his uncle was a friend of Mr.Stark. He had never brought it up though. He got in the car and watched Happy’s confused look.

“Hey Uncle James.” Peter said.

“Hey Pete. How is school?” his uncle asked.

“Like normal. How is work?” 

“I have been in rehab. Had an accident at work.” Peter noticed Rhodey’s legs for the first time. 

“Are you going to be fine today?” 

“I’m getting used to them but I figured driving would be a little difficult so I asked Tony to borrow his driver.” Rhodey told him. Peter now got why Happy was here.

“So what is the plan for today?” 

“I was thinking a movie at the tower if you don’t mind.” Rhodey suggested.

“As in Stark Tower? I thought Mr. Stark sold that tower?” Peter looked at Happy.

“He was going to, but now with the rogues are returning and this new program he is starting, he thought he should keep it for them.” Peter nodded as they caught up on how much life has changed since they last saw each other. When they were close to the tower, Peter looked at Happy who was not paying attention before he asked the question he had been dying to ask.

“Eva brought up my dad last night.”

“Eva, is in town?”

“Yeah, she thinks I should meet my dad. Do you agree?”

“Your dad is a busy man with a lot going on, but I always thought you should meet him.”

“Laura always said she thought I should meet him.” 

“Your aunt Laura always was trying to get your mom to tell your father about you.”

“He doesn’t know he has a son?” Peter seemed shocked by this. He always expected his father to know about him. 

“Your mother never told him.”

“Can you tell me about him?” Peter asked.

“What do you want to know?” Rhodey looked like he had a few stories.

“Who is he?” The question startled Rhodey. “My whole life has been hearing what type of man he was or who he becomes, but I want to know him.”

“Happy, Whatever you overhear does not leave this car.” Rhodey said. Happy looked in the mirror but nodded. “You’re father is a very powerful man. If he found out he had a child... I do not know how he would react… Peter what I am about to tell you does not leave this car unless you want something bad to happen. Your father is my best friend, but he never mentioned kids around me.” Happy’s eyes looked in the rear view mirror as a questionable look passed his eyes as he looked at Rhodey with a knowing look.

“I understand, but what would he do if he knew you had the option to tell his son about his father and you did not.” Peter pointed out.

“Your father is Tony Stark.” Rhodey said as they pulled up to the tower. Happy seemed to focus on driving and avoid Peter’s look of surprise. 

“Why don’t you tell him?” Peter asked his uncle. He was thinking of how he was going to tell him. Peter used to dream about finding out his father was Iron Man or Tony Stark. Now it seemed like a crazy nightmare. His father was his mentor. It sound like some crazy fan fiction.

“Your mother asked me not to and Laura threaten me not to since it was your mother’s last wish. I wanted to for a long time, but I did not know how to tell him.” Happy got out of the car and opened the door. Peter got out followed by Rhodey. The two got into the elevator as Happy got back into the car to drive off to who knows where. Rhodey stayed quiet as Peter decided what to do.

“It would not be against my mother’s wish, if I told him.” Peter suggested.

“It is up to you Pete. Just give Laura a heads up.” Rhodey suggested.

“I’ll call her now so I can tell him tomorrow. May told me he invited us to dinner at the tower. Maybe he can invite you as well.” Peter suggested as he called his aunt. She picked up on the second ring.

“Hey Pete.” She said. 

“Hey Laura. I was hanging out with James and he mentioned something about my dad.” Peter said. He heard yelling in the background. He had not seen his cousins since he was six. 

“Cooper stop fighting with your sister!” She yelled. “Sorry about that, what did he say?” 

“Just my dad is a billionaire who flies around in a tin suit.” Peter said.

“Well he never promised not to tell you.” She said.

“I’m going to tell him. I thought I would warn you ahead of time.” Peter said as Rhodey lead him to a floor with a movie theater. He sat down as Rhodey told him that he would get them some snacks.

“Maybe we should have told you years ago. I almost told your father a while back when he was visiting Clint here… Peter promise me this won’t change your opinion on your mother. She was only trying to protect you.” She said. He had heard that multiple times in her life.

“I got to go, James should be back with snacks for our movie day.” Peter said.

“Have fun with James.”

“We will. Bye Laura.” He said.

“Bye Pete.” The call ended and Peter looked at movie options. Rhodey came back in and the two enjoyed the movie. They had seen the movie before so the two talked about what was going on in their lives.

“Did you ever ask the Liz girl out?” Rhodey asked.

“She kind of moved away. Her father ended up being an alien weapon dealer.” Peter said hoping Tony didn’t tell Rhodey about Spider-man.

“Vulture, right? Spider-man took care of him. Must be nice having a hero in Queens to protect you.” Rhodey said.

“Yeah, I have never seen him, but he saved my Academic Decathlon team.” Peter said. “MJ and I weren’t there though. Which was fine because I didn’t have to worry about MJ since she was not in the monument at the time. Thankful Spider-man was there.” Peter said looking at his uncle.

“Whose MJ?” Peter seemed shocked by this question.

“She a friend who is kind of scary but she is very friendly once you get to know her. She just hides behind a tough exterior.” Peter said.

“So you have a crush on her?” 

“I think so.” Peter looked at the screen.

“Call her now and ask her out for Friday. You will never know until you go out with her.” Rhodey told him. Peter pulled out his phone as Rhodey paused the movie. He called MJ giving his uncle the thumbs up.

“What’s up, Parker?” MJ said sounding annoyed.

“I just called to see if you would like to hang out with me on Friday.” Peter said.

“Sure, we can invite the team and begin practicing for competition.” She said.

“I just meant you and me.”

“Like a date?” She asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Peter, you are really nice and all but I’m not into you.” MJ said. 

“Well we can hang out as friends then.” he told her. 

“Sure.” She said. “How about we go hang at the coffee shop by school? We can go after school.”

“That sounds fine.” He said letting her take over the planning. When they end the call, he looked at Rhodey. “She is not interested in me, but we are planning to still hang as friends.”

“Well maybe she isn’t the one then. I had this same conversation with Tony about Mary after she left and then about Pepper when they were on break.” Rhodey said.

“Hopefully I will find the right person someday.” He muttered.

“You’re in high school. It will be a long time before you find someone.” 

“May I ask what is going on here?” Rhodey and Peter turned to see Tony standing there looking very confused. 

“We were watching a movie.” Rhodey told him.

“That is not what I meant.” Tony said.

“Rhodey and I were hanging out and catching up.” Peter said. “Did you need something, Mr. Stark?” 

“Nothing. I just want to test out Rhodey’s prosthetic. Make sure they were still working.” Tony said as the two looked at Rhodey.

“I told you I was busy today. I have to make up time with Pete.” Rhodey said pointing to the boy.

“You two know each other?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, Rhodey is a friend of my dad’s.” Peter said.

“So you knew Spiderling the whole time?” 

“Spiderling?” Rhodey asked as Peter said. “Mr. Stark!”

“Wait, Rhodey doesn’t know you swing around Queens?” Tony seemed to find this interesting.

“No, he was too busy hiding my past from me.” Peter muttered.

“Does May know? Did Ben know? Does Laura know?” Rhodey asked.

“May knows now, Ben found out right before he died and Laura does not know.” Peter answered.

“And you brought my nephew to fight Cap?” Rhodey asked Tony.

“I didn’t know you had a nephew.” Tony pointed out.

“I didn’t tell you, because you would look into the boy and find out more about him.” Rhodey said.

“He didn’t tell you because Mom told him not to.” Peter said. Rhodey looked at him surprised.

“You want to bring this up now?” 

“What better time than now?” Peter suggested looking at Tony. For the first time since Tony got there, he was nervous

“Bring up what?” Tony asked.

“There is something we got to talk about.” Peter said. “Something Rhodey just told me today.”

“Get on with it Parker.” Tony said.

“My last name is not Parker, it is….” Peter never got to finish because they were interrupted by Natasha and Wanda. They looked at the trio surprised.

“Who's the kid?” Natasha asked.

“He is my intern.” Tony said.

“Son.” Peter muttered, but it seemed like Natasha and Wanda were more focused on the new conversation with Tony. Rhodey heard though and he gave Peter a sincere look. Peter still had tomorrow. Or at least he hoped he still had tomorrow.


	2. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Riri arrive. Harley meets Peter Parker.

Riri and Harley had convince Tony to arrive on Sunday. Riri needs to get her workshop together and Harley was wanting to make sure his lab was set up. That what he   
claimed. In truth, he had wanted to meet Peter Parker. He had heard stories about the spider but he wanted to meet the guy behind the mask. He went over to Queens after sneaking away from Riri hoping Peter would be out that morning. After a while of walking around Queens, he walked into a shop call Delmar’s. He ordered a sandwich and asked about the local hero. The guy at the registered knew nothing much. The bell rang as a boy entered and came over to pet the cat. Harley though he was cute, but he tried not to focus on him. 

“Where are you from?” the man behind the counter asked. 

“Tennessee.” he said. 

“Welcome to New York then. Must be a nice culture shock.” the man said as he saw the other boy and smiled.“Hey. How is your aunt doing?” 

“As well as a woman whose annoyed at her nephew’s grandmother can be.” He said. 

“Your grandma is in town?” the man asked. 

“Yeah. May and her don’t get along too well. Between her and my dad, I wonder why I am not losing my mind right now.” the boy jokes. Harley watched as his shirt moved up a bit. He retracted his early thought, he thought, this boy was hot. 

“At least you have a dad that didn’t leave you.” Harley said. The boy looked at him as if he had   
just noticed him. 

“Nah, my dad just doesn’t know I exist.” the boy said. 

“You’re joking right?” 

“I just found out yesterday but it is true. Peter by the way.” the boy said as he held out his hand. 

“Harley.” He looked at the boy wondering if this was the infamous Peter Parker but nothing gave away if it was or not. 

“What brings you to New York?” the boy asked looking at Harley as if he looked familiar or something. 

“A mechanic who broke in my garage gave me an internship and said he would pay for my schooling. I took him up on the offer.” Harley said watching Peter’s face light up. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to get in until Monday. Is Riri in town? Will she be at dinner tonight?” Harley looked shocked at the boy. 

“Do I know you?” Harley asked. 

“Peter Parker.” the boy introduced himself. Harley looked at the boy again. Tony said nothing about an energetic puppy. 

“Yeah, Riri and I just got in early and I wanted to see Queens since my favorite hero is from here.” Peter got more excited as he grabbed his food. 

“I can show you the best parts before I have to head to the tower for dinner if you want?” Peter suggested. 

“If you have the time to kill.” Harley said. 

“I just got done with Academic Decathlon practice for the day. I think MJ was getting back at me for asking her out yesterday.” he said jokingly. Harley looked at him debating his next question. 

“I’m guessing she said no.” Harley said. 

“I’m not her type.” He said as they walked to a park to eat their sandwiches. Peter seemed to just head places without telling Harley, but Harley did not mind. It was nice to meet someone he would be spending the next months with. Especially since Riri could not stand him and seemed to think both Peter and Harley were idiots. 

“MJ and I are cool though. We are hanging out this week so it could be worse. She will probably just draw me in crisis like she did the whole week when I was trying to ask Liz out. Then her dad was a supervillain so it did not work out.” Peter looked upset by this. She must have been someone he really liked. 

“Dating is just hard. I had trouble getting a serious date back home. They were all bets and when it was serious, they broke up with me because it just wasn’t right.” Harley said. 

“High school and dating is complicated. I think I’m just going to stay single until college. Maybe everyone will be more mature.” Peter said. Harley nodded as they ate their sandwiches. Peter took him around New York after they ate. There was so much to see but Peter seemed to know the best way to get back to the tower with time to spare. Harley watched Peter as if he was in his element. When they returned to the tower, Peter and Harley both had time to work in the labs where Peter showed Harley the batons he was working on that could become a bow with arrows in the middle of battle. Riri walked in when Peter decided to test if he could actually use   
the bow and arrow himself. He did not succeed and almost hit Riri. 

“What the hell Parker?!” She asked as he looked very guilty. 

“I was showing Harls, my prototype of Kate’s new batons.” He said. 

“Well next time have Kate test them out or someone who knows how to shoot a bow and arrow and not someone who is inexperienced like you!” Riri shouted. She was annoyed at the two boys who were now looking at her not trying to say anything. 

“I think I am heading out of this lab.” Tony said which caught all their attention. 

“Take idiot one and two with you.” Riri said crossing her arms. Peter set down the bow and head out with Harley following closely behind. Tony seemed to take a moment before following the boys. They went up to the Common Area which was typically quiet but today contained all the rogue avengers, Vision, and Rhodey. Peter sat down on the arm by Rhodey looking over his shoulder at the tablet which seemed to have a revised version of the accords. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked which made Rhodey jump and gained him the rest of the Avengers’ attention. 

“What are you doing here?” Rhodey asked. 

“I have to be here when the YA participants get here tomorrow. Also Tony invited me and May to dinner with whoever is working with the program from the accords committee. Guess she wanted to meet me as I am technically running things in a way.' 

“You haven’t told your dad yet?” Rhodey said. 

“Well you see Uncle Rhodey, I tried yesterday but we were interrupted and today I have not been in a room with just him and me to talk so it is kinda hard to be like ‘hey I’m you son that your ex-girlfriend almost fiance never told you about because she thought you were an immature playboy who would go back to that lifestyle and leave her and the baby. Oh and she was spying on you as well.’ I don’t think people take that well when you tell them that.” Peter said. 

“And I thought I had daddy issues.” Harley joked from beside Peter. Peter smiled at him. Rhodey looked at the other boy confused. 

“You brought a friend to the tower?” 

“This is Harley. He saved Tony’s life a while back.” Peter said. 

“What Peter means is that Harley made me have a bunch of panic attacks and then used what I taught him to recreate my suit which was something I did not ask him to do.” Tony interjected. 

“Still think I should tell him.” Peter muttered to Rhodey. Rhodey just laughed at the comment which shocked Tony on what Peter could have possible said. Harley watched Peter with a new interest. Whatever the boy had said was something about Tony, but he would not tell it to Tony’s   
face. 

“You allow kids in the tower now.” Natasha stated. 

“He is running a program for kids of avengers and/or kids with powers.” Clint told her. 

“Whose kid is Peter?” Scott asked. Rhodey became quiet real fast. 

“I’m actually a kid with powers, but my mother is Mary Rogers and her mother was Eva Rogers or Captain Britain as England knew her.” Peter said. Natasha froze at those names well Clint seemed to nod as if he knew that as the rest of the room looked at Clint confused. 

“Whose Mary and Eva Rogers?” Scott asked. 

“Eva ran the dark side of SHIELD. She was the other one running SHIELD with Fury but no one knew about her. She was a ghost story when I started at SHIELD.” Natasha explained. 

“Mary was her daughter who was Laura’s partner in crime back before I meet her. They would work on missions. She went missing a while back. Laura and her had been fighting at the time she went missing. Laura would not talk about it but I guess it had to do with HYDRA.” Clint said. Natasha seemed to connect some dots. 

“Mary and Laura were like sisters. It must have been something big if Laura got mad.” 

“It was probably my dad. Mom was against him knowing which I didn’t know until Uncle Rhodey told me.” Peter told them. Clint and Natasha nodded. 

“SHIELD had more secrets then we will ever understand.” Steve said. 

“Says the guy who hid a secret that was very important from his own teammate.” Tony said. 

“I thought we were over that.” Steve told him. 

“There are some things that people just don’t get over.” Tony said. 

“So how is Teresa?” Clint asked. 

“I haven’t seen her since Grandma Peggy’s funeral. She is trying to get taller than me though. I mean she is eleven now so maybe she will stop growing. She is living in England right now with Eva.” Peter said. 

“You have your father’s height so don’t worry Pete, you will probably be as short as him.” Rhodey said. Harley looked back at Peter who was barely shorter than him and thought about how nice the height difference was. Harley looked away. He knew Peter was previously with girls and had asked out girls so he might not be interested in him. 

“Who’s Teresa?” Tony asked. 

“Teresa is my little sister that lives with my maternal grandmother.” Peter explained. “When Mom went missing, I was staying with Ben and May at the time while Teresa was overseas with our grandmother. Ben told Eva off and tried to get custody of both of us, but he only won custody of me.” Peter explained. 

“What Peter is not telling you and what May and him don’t know is that the only reason Ben won custody is because Eva didn’t want to get Peter’s birth father involved which would have happened if it became a custody fight since he is named on the birth certificate unlike Teresa’s father. He would have first claims when Mary went missing. Laura and I opposed this but we kinda swore not to tell Peter’s father about him.” Rhodey said. Clint looked at Rhodey and then back at Peter. 

“Rhodey is your uncle James? Is there any other family secrets that the Rogers were hiding?” Clint asked. 

“Dad’s side not mom’s.” Peter explained. Tony looked at Peter and Rhodey before walking out while no one was paying attention. Everyone but Harley and Steve who had been watching Tony’s reactions to the conversation. There was something that Tony was not saying. Clint kept asking Peter about school as if he was just catching up with him instead of the years that it had been since they had seen each other. 

“Peter, Rhodey. Boss would like you two to meet him in his private lab.” FRIDAY said. Peter looked at Rhodey who seemed as confused as they went to the lab. Harley watched Peter leave as Riri joined them in the common room. 

“What trouble did Spidey get into this time?” She asked him. 

“Spidey?” Clint asked. 

“As in Spider-man.” Riri told him. “Peter is Spideridiot.” 

“So we have Iron Lad and Spiderboy now?” Clint asked. 

“Iron Knight and Spider-Man.” Harley said. 

“Don’t worry not all the young avengers are idiots like those two.” Riri said. 

“So what type of powers do you have?” Nat asked Riri. 

“I was wondering that two since we share a lab.” Harley said. 

“Like idiot 2 here, I recreated an Iron Man suit, but unlike the moron, I have never messed with an original suit.” Riri said. This lead to more questions from the rogues. Harley didn’t mind since he didn’t have to answer questions. Two women entered with Pepper Potts and a young girl who had to be at least ten. 

“As I said May, Peter will be perfectly fine if he meets his father. The man has changed so much since I last saw him when he was a kid.” The older woman said to the middle age woman. Pepper seemed confused as did the little girl. The little girl saw Clint and smiled really big before running to him. 

“Uncle Clint!” She shouted. Clint got up and picked her up. 

“Teresa, you are getting so big.” Clint said. 

“Clint.” the middle age woman said. 

“May. I just saw Peter a little bit ago. Tony asked him and Rhodey to his lab.” Clint said. May looked at Eva who didn’t say anything as she turned to Steve who was looking at her with shock. 

“It is nice to see you again.” Eva said to Steve. Steve just nodded as if he didn’t want to talk to Eva. Riri asked Harley about what he had been working on in the lab with Peter before Peter tried to kill her. 

“You walked in on him testing out the new baton bow. He wanted to make sure you could still shoot the bow after it was in baton form. Not our fault you walked in at the wrong time.” Harley said. 

“Hey what are we talking about?” Peter asked. Tony and Rhodey were now both in the common room as well. 

“We were discussing your idiotic ideas.” Riri said. 

“Wow, remind me to add in team building challenges for Kate and Riri. The two of you are just rude.” Peter said. 

“Wait you are in charge of training?” Harley asked. 

“Sort of. I get some say.” 

“What did Tony want?” Riri asked. Peter looked at Tony before looking back at the two. 

“He wanted me to look at something he was working on for Rhodey.” Peter lied. He didn’t lie well leading to Harley and Riri looking between each other. Peter Parker was a mystery to the both of them. One which Harley planned to figure out. 


	3. Orientation Day with Spidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper arrives to the tower and meet his cousin, Peter. He also realizes he has a small crush on someone in the YA program and he is not the only one to be crushing on someone..... ;)

Cooper was getting annoyed. He was on a private plane with two children who were under the age of ten. It made sense to catch the flight with Cassie and her family, but did he really have to deal with the girl freaking out about how she was going to meet Spidey. He could deal with all of this if he felt that the spider was a hero. He only really saved cats from trees and helped old ladies cross the street. How did that make anyone a hero? He just looked out for the little guy not anyone else. Cooper watched his sister who was texting their father nonstop since they got on the plane. She seemed to ignore Cassie Lang. Cooper did not have the luxury. Once the quinjet landed, Cooper hurried away from Cassie and Lila. His father was waiting with a teenage boy who was speaking a mile a minute. Cooper didn’t know who the boy was but he turned and smiled as everyone got off the plane. Cassie ran to him quickly.

“Peter! You have to meet my mom!” Cassie dragged the teen over to her mother and step-father. Cooper walked over to his father feeling sorry for the other teen.

“Hey, I was about to reintroduce you to your cousin but it seems he has a fan club.” Clint said watching Peter trying to get out of the awkward conversation. 

“Cousin?” Lila asked. 

“That can’t be Mary’s boy?” Laura asked, looking at the teen again. “He looks too much like his father for sure.” Peter got away and went back over to where the Barton family was.

“Aunt Laura? It has been awhile since I last saw you.” Peter said. She smiled at the young boy. Cooper watched him. There was something different about Peter Parker.

“You are taller then I remember. I heard you spent the day with James recently, how is your uncle?” Laura asked.

“Besides being paralyzed from the waist down? He is doing great. He has to keep Tony in line most of the time but besides that, he is doing great.” Peter said.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it to Peggy’s funeral. Your great-grandmother was an amazing woman.” 

“She is with Uncle Ben now.” Peter said as if he would rather not talk about the topic. Not more then a second after he said that he turned and caught an arrow in mid-air before it hit his face.

“Bishop!” He yelled. Two girls were laughing from afar. He saw the girls and looked back at Cooper and Lila.

“Welcome to the YA program. Don’t piss off your lab partners in the first few days by accidentally almost killing them.” Peter said. The two girls joined them. The lighter skinned girl held out her hand.

“Kate Bishop and this here is Riri Williams.” she said. Cooper looked at the two and then at Peter.

“Do I even want to know?” Cooper asked.

“Parker was testing out equipment with Keener and almost shot me.” Riri said. 

“I meant how he knew you were going to shoot at him.” Cooper said. 

“Parker has a sixth sense. He was telling me about it the other day on patrol.” Kate said as she dropped her hand after realizing Cooper was too caught up in what just happened to shake it.

“Patrol?” Laura asked. Peter looked at his aunt realizing the issue immediately.

“Ummm… nightly crime watch patrols.” Peter said looking at the other two. Laura looked at Clint.

“Your nephew is spider-man.” Clint said. She turned back to Peter.

“So when you have been swinging around stopping petty crime? When were you going to tell me?” Laura asked, looking at a nervous Peter who looked really close to having a panic attack at any second.

“I… I was going to tell you.” he said. She stopped him by putting up a hand.

“You are too much like your father.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked but she walked away with Nate.

“She tells me the same thing all the time too.” Lila said. Lila walked in leaving Cooper and Peter with Kate and Riri. Clint walked in followed by the Lang family. 

“So I guess I should properly introduce myself. I am Peter.” Peter said. Kate rolled her eyes. The boys were annoying her. 

“I’m Riri Williams. The smart out of the science crew.” Cooper nodded at that. 

“I’m Kate Bishop. Unlike Peter I know how to shoot a bow and arrow.” Kate looked back at Peter.

“And I’m Harley Keener.” Harley said as he walked out of the door. “You didn’t tell me we were introducing ourselves to the new people today.” 

“Harley, this is my cousin Cooper Barton.” Peter said. 

“I’m also Clint Barton’s son.” Cooper said and Peter phone dinged. He looked worried all of a sudden. 

“We got to go before Tony kills me for being late to my own presentation.” Peter said as he ran in the head of the group.” The others followed and saw Scott and Clint who were looking at the other end of the hallway. 

“I’m guessing Peter ran this way then.” Harley asked. The two turned back.

“That kid is something else.” Scott said.

“He can stick to walls and stuff.” 

“We have an orientation right now.” Harley pointed out.

“I’m guessing Peter is presenting or something?” Clint asked.

“Hello, he is Spider-man of course he is talking to all of us. He is like already an avenger.” Cooper said.

“Actually Stark said that Parker is a wannabe avenger.” Riri said as she began to walk. The other followed her.

“Peter at least knows how to be a hero and has fought the avengers.” Harley said.

“Parker has wrecked a plane and fake fought with avengers. He is better known for saving old ladies and stopping petty crime.” Riri said. They all enter the meeting room. There were only current avengers and parents of some of the YAs. They all found their seats. Parker grinned from his seat at the others. He sat by May Parker and Tony Stark. Peter turned back to Tony and spoke about something that seemed important. Cooper sat by his sister and father. Lila was looking at Peter confused. Laura Barton looked like she was annoyed with Bobbi. Hunter looked like he was sitting down to get scolded by his parents. 

“This is going to be an issue?” May asked.

“What did I miss?” Tony asked.

“The tension in the room. It is worse then my sixth sense.” Peter said. 

“Can we hurry this up before someone pushes someone out a window?” Hunter asked. Kate looked at him confused.

“Did I miss something?” She asked. 

“Just some old SHIELD beef.” Clint said. 

“Well then we will hurry this up so no one kills anyone.” Tony said. Peter stood up at that. 

“So, I’m Peter Parker.” Peter said. “Tony asked me to speak about what we have planned for the YA program. I will be leading some of the things here. I actually have been a minor superhero for a while and have already been given the chance to be an avenger but I turned Tony down.” Riri looked shocked by that and May looked like she planned to kill Tony. “I am also the guy who will be working with all the YA participants well being a member as well. Today will be more of an introduction to the facility and a discussion about the schools.” Peter looked at Tony before continuing. “Midtown will be taking in the high schoolers. It is really a great school with many clubs that will be beneficial. Midtown Middle will be hosting the middle schoolers and the elementary student will be going to Light Hill Academy. The transition into the new school is the focus of this week according to Tony.” Peter looked down at a tablet and then back at Tony. Tony stood up. 

“How about a tour of the place from Pepper and Rhodey well Peter and I discuss some things?” Tony said. Cassie was up before anyone and everyone followed behind her as Pepper Potts and Rhodey got to the front. After a minute they lead the group around Stark Tower. Cooper watched as Harley and Riri moved to the back to whisper about something. Cooper slowed his pace until he was next to him. So did Kate. 

“So why are we all in the back here?” Kate whispered. Harley and Riri looked at the two.

“Keener was asking me if he thought Parker was sleeping with Stark for his position in the company.” Riri said.

“I did not say that. I asked if there was something fishy about Tony and Peter’s relationship. He lives with his aunt but he also lives here at the tower. Doesn’t that sound like dual guardianship?” Harley asked.

“You think Parker is Stark’s son?” Kate asked.

“It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing.” Riri told the group. She was messing with her watch.

“No, that would be Rhodey and Peter’s relationship.” Kate said. The three looked at her.

“Oh come on. I saw how they acted this morning. He is like his uncle or something.” Kate said.

“Cause he is.” Harley said. “Peter is also too adorable to be sleeping his way into a position. He is like an energetic puppy.” 

“He is not kidding.” Kate said.

“You would think I would know but sadly I haven’t seen him since we were kids.” Cooper said.

“I forgot you’re his cousin.” Harley said. 

“We all did.” Kate said. “Though we all know who is the cute one.”

“Yeah, Pete.” Harley said before covering his mouth after he said it.

“I was going to say Cooper and insult him but thank you for leading me up to a different insult.” Kate said.

“Hey!” Cooper said a little too loud. The group turned to him. “Did I say that too loud?”

“Yes, Cooper you did.” Lila said before looking forward as did most of the group besides his father who came back to join the group. 

“So what got that response out of you?” Clint asked.

“I told him I was going to tease him but then Harley said something.”Kate said as she looked away from Clint.

“Look I think Peter is cute. Don’t tease me for liking a straight guy.” Harley said.

“Even worse Keener.” Riri said with a grin. 

“How do you know he is straight?” Kate asked.

“He went to his homecoming with a girl. He was planning on asking out a girl but she told him he wasn’t her type.” Harley said.

“Why are we talking about my love life?” Peter asked.

“Keener was telling us that you have the worst love life.” Cooper said. “Worse than mine. Since most girls at least tried going out with me before telling me I am not their type.” 

“Where are any of them into girls?” Peter asked. 

“Actually I have been in the position where I had to tell someone no because I’m gay.” Harley said.

“I thought you were American?” Kate said. The group laughed and the group ahead of them stared at them. Clint just shook his head annoyed he was stuck with this group. Cooper realized two things then. He had just met a group of friends who would be there for him no matter what and he might have a small crush on Kate Bishop.


	4. Dinner Gossip that is Really just Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is pulled into helping Riri with her pinning lab mates. She also has may have a crush on her idol's son. What will she do? Who will kiss? Whose secrets come out at dinner? (Who left me alone again while I'm going stir crazy? No this chapter is really me going stir crazy or maybe I'm just a dialogue based writer.)

Kate had barely known Cooper but she sort of had a crush. The one thing she didn’t know was that he was crushing on her. The difference was his father was her childhood crush which made the whole situation weird for her. But she had another goal and that was helping Riri try to get Harley and Peter together before the end of the week. Why? Riri wanted there to be no pinning in the labs and sadly she worked in the labs. 

“How do you know they like each other?” Kate asked as her and Cooper raced in Mario Kart before dinner. Kate was winning. 

“Because those two are pinning in my lab right now!” She said. 

“That lab belongs to all of you and no setting up my pseudo sons together.” Tony yelled from the other room. She ignored Tony.

“Fine, I’ll help not that I know anything about getting together with anyone.” Kate said. Cooper looked at her as she passed him and won the race. He cursed which caused his father to say language from the other room. Kate and Riri laughed.

“You distracted me.” he whined but the girls were more focused on their plans. So when dinner came around, they made sure to sit Harley by Peter. The two were talking the entire time. Kate wanted to yell at the two as dinner went on. They kept looking at the other when the other was not looking. Cooper seemed to be enjoying this as he sat there eating his food. Kate watched him as he ate. Which was not embarrassing at all. It happens from time to time. Cooper never saw her staring at him. Apparently Peter did because he told her so after a while. She ignored him and looked at her food which was fine. It reminds her of what she used to eat when she lived with her father. Which only reminds her that she was in a life where meals like this would be normal. There was the tension from before between her pseudo mother and Laura Barton. The two seemed to have some history that Clint and Hunter seemed to not want to mention. Clint was polite to Hunter but there was something there and Natasha Romanoff who joined the group knew about it. 

“So what is up with the tension?” May asked Laura. 

“Bobbi is Clint’s ex-wife.” Laura said. “She cheated on him with Hunter there.”

“In my defense, she cheated on me as well.” Hunter said.

“No one asked you.” Laura said.

“Actually I did a few years ago.” Clint asked.

“Yet he is still with her and you are not.” Laura said.

“That’s because of SHIELD.” Bobbi said.

“You mean Cou…” Bobbi covered his mouth.

“He meant my boss for SHIELD before I left. Great guy who is gone now. We lost him to a fight.” Kate knew they were lying since she had met Coulson before. She looked at Peter and Harley who seemed to be whispering about something. Maybe Peter and Harley would realize sooner than the end of the week so Riri could stop dealing with the pinning. Kate just hoped that Riri thought about what would happen when she got the two nerds together. Cooper smiled at her from across the table as the adults continued to bicker. Dinner was falling apart but at least she could deal with the small things.

“I feel like I opened a can of worms.” May said. 

“They can figure it out on their own.” Pepper said. 

“Are you sure about that?” Tony asked. 

“Let’s hope they do for the kids’ sake.” Nat said.

“Hey what did you and Peter have to talk about anyway?” Pepper asked. Rhodey looked at Tony and mouth something. Tony shook his head and Rhodey looked at him   
like he had to be joking. “Did I miss something?”

“No, we had to talk about the thing with the kid that I was going to tell you about tonight.” Tony said.

“Well it is technically night.” Pepper said. Peter looked nervous.

“Tony and I will tell you later Pepper.” 

“Why not now?” Harley asked.

“Because it is not for the ears of spies.” Tony said.

“Peter’s mother was a spy and I was a spy and we both know what this is about.” Laura pointed out. Tony looked at her annoyed.

“I rather Clint and Nat not know since they like to tell Fury everything.” Tony said.

“That is just Nat, but she is better now.” Clint said.

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus.”

“You’re welcome.” Clint seemed to hope that the joke would lighten the mood so that his death would not be that night. 

“Does anyone else think this pizza is amazing?” Rhodey asked.

“Uncle Rhodey, we had this pizza when you last visited me and you said you hated it because it was something my dad would like.” Peter said.

“I never said that.” Rhodey said.

“It was the day after Ben’s funeral.” 

“Who is Ben?” Happy asked.

“May’s dead husband.” Laura said. “Now stop changing the conversation. Why not just admit it? It’s not like Nat will be leaving the tower to tell Fury anytime soon.” 

“I thought Fury was dead.” Hunter muttered to Bobbi.

“So did everyone else. Coulson was the one to tell me he was alive.” Bobbi said. Tony, Nat, and Clint all looked at her like she was joking.

“I think you meant Fitz.” Hunter said.

“No, she clearly said Coulson.” Nat said.

“Oh, great. Was I not supposed to let anyone know Coulson is still alive?” Hunter asked.

“No, when someone is dead they typically stay dead and don’t come back to life so you tell them that the guy who was killed is alive, then you get people wondering what else was not true.” Bobbi said.

“Wait so Coulson died?” Pepper siad.

“I think we need to go back to May’s dead ex.” Happy said.

“Ben died a while back. Peter and I dealt with the grief. Does it still hurt, yes, but he is in a better place now.” May said.

“Coulson is not dead.” Peter said. “Didn’t you just get the memo about the dead guy being alive?” Peter asked.

“You just enjoy that the attention isn’t on you for once.” Laura said. 

“Am I?” Peter asked.

“Yes, you Starks are all the same.” Laura said before realizing what she said. The table went quiet.

“Oh shit.” Harley said.

“Harley that is not the way to talk when you find out that your lab mate’s dad is the guy that broke into your garage.” Rhodey said.

“You have been waiting to use that one.” Tony muttered. Rhodey smiled proudly and Pepper tried to hide a laugh. 

“What a minute, Mary screwed Tony?” Clint said. 

“She didn’t just screw him, she was also spying on him for SHIELD.” Happy said. 

“Damn and I thought Bobbi and I had a bad relationship.” Clint said.

“If you had focused less on working for SHIELD and more on our marriage maybe it wouldn’t have ended so badly.” Bobbi said.

“Didn’t you do the same thing?” Laura asked. Hunter laughed at that. Peter and Harley were talking quietly to each other so Kate looked at Cooper.

“Think they would notice if we went back to Mario Kart?” She asked.

“I told Sam I would beat him if you want to sneak off to the Avengers floor with me.” Cooper said with a smile on his face. Kate nodded as the two snook off. They were downstairs in an instance and found the rest of the avengers chatting and jokingly eating dinner.

“Why weren’t we invited to this dinner?” Cooper said. The avenger looked up. Teresa and Eva were with them. Eva and Steve had been talking quietly. 

“What happened upstairs?” Wanda asked.

“My dad’s ex and the guy she cheated on with him are Kate’s guardians so dinner is a mess. Throw on Stark family drama and you can get the picture.” Cooper said as Kate nodded.

“So you got powers or are you actually Clint’s?” Sam asked.

“I can shoot a bow like Hawkeye and I have been practicing with batons with Mockingbird aka Clint’s ex, Bobbi Moore.” Kate said.

“That is impressive darling. Is Peter doing okay? I swore I heard some yelling a while ago with Tony.” Eva asked.

“You know Spider-Man?” Sam asked.

“Peter is dealing with daddy issues.” Cooper said.

“Tony was yelling at Riri who think Harley and Peter are cute together.” Kate said. Cooper looked at her confused.

“That’s what you and Riri were talking about.” 

“Nah, we were just talking about ways to distract you at Mario Kart.” Kate said.

“Really?” He asked.

“No.” Kate looked at Eva who smiled at her.

“That is cute. How long have you two been dating for?” 

“We haven’t been dating at all actually.” Cooper said as he walked over and sat by Sam. Kate sat next to Wanda who was too busy looking at Vision to care. They all heard the elevator and turned to Peter, Harley, and Riri

“You know I shocked no one notice you guys leave.” Cooper said.

“We ran for it when they weren’t watching.” Peter said. “If I have to hear another word about my mother being a spy I may hurl.” 

“But your mother was a spy.” Harley said.

“So?” Peter said.

“What Peter is trying to say is that his father and mother’s whole relationship was based on her being a spy and Peter is sick of hearing that his mother, who he knew was a spy, spied on daddy’s company.” Riri said.

“Almost as bad as Clint and Bobbi going rounds. I think Nat and May are going to kill them if they don’t stop.” Harley said.

“May and Happy are too busy flirting and discussing May’s dead husband.” Riri said.

“May and Happy aren’t flirting.” Peter said.

“Oh honey.” Eva said. Peter looked at her then the rest before darting out of the room.

“Who wants to see Spidey beat up an old man?” Kate said.

“Spidey and Cap are fighting?” Harley asked.

“They already did.” Sam said.

“I believe Spidey caught you in his webs.” Steve said as he looked at Teresa who was looking at the other kids.

“Kate and I have a game of Mario Kart to beat Sam at.” Cooper said.

“Mind if I join in?” Harley asked.

“Oh no, two YAs are enough for me. I rather not have to deal with a third possible cheater.” Sam said as he looked at Vision. “I need some assistance beating some teens, want to help.” 

“I think Wanda would be better at the game then I would.” Vision said. Wanda got up to join the game which took over in the living area. The avengers watched as the two YAs and Wanda beat Sam in multiple races. Harley took over for Cooper after a while and Riri took over for Kate. The two sat next to each other watching the race when Peter, Nat, Pepper, and Rhodey joined the group. 

“We had to separate Peter and Happy since they couldn’t stop yelling.” Pepper explained when Peter huffed and sat down next to Harley laying his head on Harley’s shoulder. Harley happened to lose the next race and handed the remote to Peter who ended up being a Mario Kart champion and losing the remote after four races so others could win. Harley seemed okay with this as Peter laid his head on his shoulder again and started muttering things in Italian that made Nat giggle and Eva smile. The races continued until Clint and Laura came down to remind the teens that they had school tomorrow and to let Kate know that Bobbi and Hunter were leaving. She went down to the lobby to see them.

“I guess this is bye for a while.” she said.

“I guess so, just know if you need us to call.” Hunter said.

“I know and I will.” Kate said. Bobbi and Hunter left as she went back up. Once she entered the lobby for the YAs, she saw Lila talking with Riri.

“Did I miss something?” she asked.

“Harley and Peter accidentally kissed good night and now they are both embarrassed so I decided to work on my next pet project and I’m asking Lila to help.” She said.

“Okay, well I’m heading off to bed so you two stay out of trouble.

“We will as much as we can though.” Lila said as Riri smiled. Kate walked to her room to see Cooper outside her door.

“Hey Kate.” he said.

“Hey Cooper.” 

“I was wondering if we could hang out and play Mario Kart sometime.” He looked at her nervous,

“Sure. You know I was unsure when Peter asked me to join but I’m glad I decided to join.”

“Why is that?” Cooper perked up to listen.

“Because I just made a really good friend today.” Kate said smiling at Cooper. He smiled back.

“Well I’m glad that I can be of service to you my lady.” He said with a bow. She laughed at him.

“You know my alias is Lady Hawkeye.” He looked shocked by this.

“That just happens to be a coincidence that I called you lady, but I think I will keep doing that now that I know.” Cooper said as he kissed her cheek then walked away. He turned around.

“Night, Lady.” he said.

“Night, Barton.” she said. He turned back and entered his room. She entered hers and slid down the door. She looked at the wall. Her heart was racing. Could she really be his friend?


	5. 5. First Day of Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila makes friends and enemies at her new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to add in some more spider-verse characters and a few Champions as well to this chapter.

Lila looked at the crew of YA elder teens as she called them. There was Peter Parker who was actually Peter Stark. He was her cousin and seemed to cause the most trouble. He was avoiding eye contact with Harley Keener or IronLad as Riri called him when she wasn’t insulting the two. He was avoiding eye contact with Peter as well after their kiss last night. Lila couldn’t believe the madness. They were teenagers sure but still this was insane. Next in the group was Riri Williams who was the tech savvy princess who was always irritated and didn’t go to school unlike the others. Kate Bishop was the girl who was crushing on her brother and was a mini girl version of her father which made Lila uncertain about her. Cooper Barton, her annoying brother was the last one in the older group before it went to Lila who was in the middle. She was an eight grader who was about to start her freshman year. The others were Billy, Teddy, and Cassie and she was unsure where they fit into this madness. Cassie was sweet but she was always hero worshiping Peter. Billy and Teddy were in their own little world. Lila seemed to be the odd one out and if she was to decide what to do she probably would have left then but sadly she was an avengers kid like Peter, Cooper, and Cassie and she was over the age of ten unlike Nate. The dining room was a mess as Scott and his ex-wife got Cassie ready and helped Pepper get Billy and Teddy ready. May was making sure the older teens got ready with the help of Clint and Laura. Clint came over to her handing her a plate of food and a fork to eat with. She sat down beside Peter who was still avoiding Harley.

“You know we could all just skip school and get acquainted with the faculty.” Kate said.

“You just don’t want to go to school.” May said.

“No, I don’t think anyone wants to.” Riri said.

“You don’t even go to school.” Harley said. Peter looked at him for a second before turning back to his big plate of breakfast. 

“Oh so graduating early is a crime.” Riri said. 

“That is not what he means and you know it.” Peter said.

“You can’t even look at him after last night.” Riri said.

“What happened last night?” Tony asked.

“Peter and Harley kissed and now they look at each other.” Kate said.

“How would you know?” Harley asked.

“Gossip center told her when she got back from the crying session last night.” Peter said.

“I was not crying!” Kate said.

“Alright time to head for school!” Clint said. The older teens headed out as May and Pepper hurried to put their plates in the dishwasher and Riri helped the younger boys.

“Be thankful you don’t have to ride with that crowd to school.” Clint told his daughter.

“My school starts later than theirs?” She asked.

“Just by a hour. They get first lift to school and then Hope is taking the younger ones to school. Happy will be back to take you to school after he drops those bunch off. I kinda feel sorry for him since he has to deal with those four all at once.” Clint said.

“Cooper will be fine. It’s Kate and Harley that might drive him mad unless Peter secretly kills him before they get there.” May jokes.

“He is still made about you two.” Lila asked.

“Yes, but he will get over it soon. I’m sure of it.” May said. With the four teens gone it became quiet which was nice. Riri told Lila that she would help her with homework if needed.

“Alright guys let’s head.” Hope said as she took Cassie, Billy, and Teddy with her. That left Lila alone with a bunch of tired adults.

“I better go join Helen in med-bay. I’m getting an introductory course on the runnings of medbay here at Stark Tower.” May said as she left. Scott and his ex slip off as well and Tony seemed to think his lab was the best place. Pepper had to go in finally which left Clint and Laura with their daughter. Riri sat down to finally eat. She seemed at peace now that the craziness was gone finally. Lila kinda enjoyed it too. She had always gone to school with Cooper at their old schools. They had a combined middle and high school. Lila finished getting ready and headed to her new school. Happy was quiet and moody. He seemed to keep quiet and not want to talk which Lila didn’t mind. She had enough worries without thinking about the older man. Upon getting to the school, she got nervous. She was at a new school and most kids didn’t typically accept her at the last school because she had rather shot arrows then gossip about which boy was hotter. She entered the school and got her schedule without causing a scene. It wasn’t until she walked into the homeroom that all eyes turned to her. The teacher smiled.

“You must be Miss. Barton. This is Lila Barton. Please give her a Midtown Proud welcome.” The teacher said. He allowed her to find her sit next to a dark skin boy who was studying something on his phone.

“Hey I’m Lila.” She said.

“Miles.” he said looking at her. The girl behind him perked up and studied her. She seemed to be accessing if Lila was a threat or not. She finally seemed to relax after Lila sat down and had been sitting for a while.

“I’m Gwen.” She said. The girl next to her looked up from her textbook.

“I’m Anya, the smart one of the friend group.” she turned back to her book. 

“Anya is the one that keeps us going actually.” Miles said which caused Gwen to smack his head when the teacher wasn’t looking. 

“So you’re the new girl?” Gwen said.

“I guess. I heard the high school got three new students.” she said.

“You have a big family.” Miles said.

“I only have the two brothers. One is in high school and was telling me he wasn’t the only new student.” Lila lied. 

“Well welcome to Midtown Middle. We all are here to learn about the greatness of STEM.” Gwen said.

“She is just mad that she didn’t get into Brooklyn Academy.” Miles said.

“What is so great about that school?” Lila asked.

“They are a music focused school.” Gwen said which caused Anya to huff. “Anya thinks I deserve to be here and that music should just be my hobby.” 

“She can’t keep band-mates to save her life.” Miles said. “Welcome to the friend group. If Anya says more than hi well you are in the conversation then you are official in the Spidey Watchers.” 

“Spidey Watchers?” Lila asked. Gwen rolled her eyes.

“Miles is obsessed with Spider-Man. We don’t actually have a group name. Anya kinda just hangs with us and Miles and I are dating and I can’t stand anyone else in the school.” she said.

“Don’t get her started on Grace.” Miles said.

“I guess I don’t want to meet this Grace?” Lila said.

“Sadly you will and she will try to convince you, that her dark side has the best cookies.” Miles said. Lila nodded knowing girls like Grace who had hated her back at her old school. They had never gotten along too well and she typically ignored them. She decided to ask her new group of friends about their schedules. She had every class with Gwen and Anya but only three with Miles. She also had some class with another friend of the group who she was going to be meeting soon. Her name was Kamala. She had no classes with their other two friends but they all had the same lunch, Sam and Amadeos. She followed Gwen and Anya to their next class when she was grabed and thrown into a locker. She looked at the girl who looked annoyed as she was surrounded by two other girls. The leader must have been the Grace mentioned earlier.

“I’m sorry but I think you need a reality check miss.” The girl she thought was definitely Grace said. 

“Yeah.” The two girls surrounding her said as if they were Mertle’s posse from Lilo and Stitch. Lila just rolled her eyes.

“I’m assuming you’re Grace.” she said. Grace didn’t seem too surprised by her knowing her name. “I’m Lila and I would rather not have to deal with your grubby hand on me. So please back up before I give my dad a reason to break his house arrest.” Grace backed off some.

“I wouldn’t hang out with the nerd squad. It will only leave you with regrets.” She said as she left. Her posse of two following her. She saw Anya and Gwen looking at her like she was stupid. 

“You’re lucky she just gave you a warning.” Anya said.

“Is your dad really under house arrest?” Gwen asked.

“Yes, he is. It is a long story. He didn’t murder anyone, well I don’t think he has.” Lila said as the girls got to class. The three were met by another girl. This must have been Kamala. She seemed interested in Lila and talked nonstop with Anya which shocked Lila since Anya didn’t seem to talk much unless she had to. She turned to Gwen to see her almost want to laugh.

“Kamala is the only one in the known universe that can get our little Anya to talk about everything without shutting up.” Gwen said. Lila enjoyed spending time with her new friends and it helped her to get to know more about who they were. When she finally got to lunch, the group all was talking about the newest movie they had gone to see together. Lila focused on finishing her lunch and making it through her first day when someone came up to the table. It was Grace and her posse.

“Who invited you to our table?” Gwen asked.

“I’m just here to see if Lila thought her issues out since I last saw her.” Grace said.

“My issues?” Lila asked.

“Well you're obviously living in New York because Daddy was arrested and your mommy can’t give a damn about her daughter.” Grace said.

“My parents are happily married and living together while raising three children. My father works for the government and my mom is a stay at home mom. So try not to judge me before you know me.” Lila said. 

“I’m sure mommy and daddy are happy.” Grace said. 

“You do know I have an older brother and a cousin who can kick your behind and they would probably step aside and let me take you instead of beating you up themselves.” Lila half lied. Cooper would have but she was unsure about how Peter would act in this situation.

“Sure. Where do they go to school? Harvard and MIT.” Grace said and her minions laughed.

“Midtown high. Cooper and Peter are both sophomores.” Lila said. 

“Wow, she even named her fake family members.” Grace said. “My cousin goes there as well and he is also a sophomore. Let’s see if the Barton family really goes to Midtown high.” 

“Peter Parker is my cousin’s name.” Lila said. Grace stopped at the name.

“You are joking right?” Grace said. Her posse seemed to get quiet. She texted someone and got a text back. She gave Grace the glare before storming off.

“Grace Jones walked away irritated? Is the world ending?” Sam asked. 

“Her sister is friends with Peter Parker. She probably got yelled at for messing with his cousin.” Gwen said, tossing a fry in Miles’s mouth. 

“I feel sorry for her sister.” Amadeus said as he looked up from his book on gamma radiation that happened to be written by Bruce Banner.

“I heard rumors that she can kill someone with just a stare.” Miles said. 

“Amadeus, doesn’t your mom know Bruce Banner?” Anya asked.

“Yeah, but like he is MIA currently.” Amadeus said.

“Then why don’t you ask her about gamma rays then read his book on it when you should be eating. I would rather not deal with you when your hangry.” Anya said. The group laughed at the two. Lila smiled at her group of new friends. Maybe she could make it through this semester. That thought lasted up until last period when she was at her locker talking to Gwen when Grace came back. She seemed ready to beat into Lila and Lila was not going to deal with her bullshit. 

“You might have a cousin who knows my sister but here at this school you're either my friend or my enemy and no one can help you here. So either leave the dork squad or be humiliated at the end of the day.

“Why are you so desperate to be my friend?” Lila asked.

“Do I have to have a reason?” Grace said.

“Yes, I like to have friends who support me and side with me because they like me not because they think we should be friends.” Lila said, shutting her locker and heading down the hallway with Gwen. Gwen looked at her like she was the greatest person ever.

“She is jealous of you because you have Nick’s eyes on you. He always pays attention to everyone but her.” she said.

“I’m not into guys.” Lila said.

“Wait really? That means Grace is jealous for no reason.” Gwen said laughing at the situation. 

“I guess.” Lila said as the two sat in their seats for the last class. The class went slow and took forever so when Lila left she forgot about Grace and her threat until when she was at her locker. She was talking to Gwen one minute and covered in glitter the next. She turned to see Grace’s minions run away and Grace across the hall smirking. Lila rolled her eyes. She went over to Grace. 

“This means war.” she said before walking away. She would have to deal with Grace at a later date. When she got into the car. Happy looked at her and muttered about glitter being stuck in the car for weeks and having the boys cleaning it. Lila just ignored him and started planning on how she was going to get back at Grace without Grace knowing it was her. A few ideas popped up in her head and she had a very smart cousin who could help her with them. All she had to do was blackmail Peter into helping her with her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have a mini story about what Lila does to Grace?


	6. Teddy and Billy's Interesting First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Billy have an interesting first day. The high schoolers begin to tell their first day story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Teddy mentions his hero I was debating of changing it to Vision because of a later line but left it because his hero would be that person no matter what due to his powers. I feel that his response later shows that he may think Cap is to blame for her situation instead so please tell me what you think in the comments below. Also share your favorite MCU hero or comic hero as well. (Mine is Hawkeye)

Teddy and Billy were amazed at how the tower looked. They explored the place as their parents talked to Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. Teddy was excited but he could see how Billy was nervous. Their parents joined in for the meeting which led to a tour with teenagers who were nothing but silly according to Teddy’s mom. She was talking to Billy’s mom and dad about them and how this was not going to be a great program for her son. They told her that Billy and Teddy were not the only young child as Cassie’s mom and stepdad had joined the conversation. The superhero teens and children were all on one floor. Peter took over for a second to give individual tours to the teens and children. They got to see their specifically made suites and the common area. Though Billy could see his parents look at his room impressed, they seemed nervous about leaving him. Teddy’s mom voiced her opinion though.

“You want us to trust that with those rogues that our children will be safe,” she said.

“Ma’am, you have a bunch of people here and only parents and crucial team members are allowed on this floor. Peter is also going to be staying here now and will be able to protect them. He was almost an avenger.” Pepper said.

“You should be thankful he said no or Tony would have not proposed.” Harley jokes.

“How did you know it was that instance?” Peter asked. Harley looked shocked.

“You turned him down and his idea was to propose to Pepper,” Harley said. Everyone laughed but while the team had dinner, the two boys had dinner with their parents. Billy’s parents enjoyed the last dinner with their son for a bit while Teddy’s seemed to complain about everything Stark was doing to find the next generation of Avengers. Cooper had then come onto the floor after a while to ask the two boys if they would help him with a plan. He told the two that he would pay them five dollars each to push Peter and Harley into each other when they said their goodnights. The two agreed because five dollars would pay for their lunch for two days, not that the program was not paying for them they found out after they made the joke when Cooper had made a sly comment before leaving. When the two were left alone they turned on the switch and played some games for a bit. They were excited to have the time to hang out. 

“You know this is great but why are we the odd ones out. Like it seems everyone knows everyone then it is just us two.” Billy said. That is when Cassie came in.

“The bigger kids are down with the avengers. You guys missed dinner. The adults started fighting over secrets.” she said as she grabbed a fudge bar. The other two went and grabbed some too. The three talked for a bit before the boys went to Billy’s room to prepare for Cooper’s plan.

Billy and Teddy had got ready for their day the next morning. Billy was excited to go to their new school. Teddy was already feeling nervous about his first day. He was excited since he was in the same class as Billy. The two were both excited to go to this new school but now Teddy was super nervous. Billy seemed to not be worried about Teddy. They arrived at the school with Cassie who was quiet. She seemed to be nervous about this new school like Teddy. They entered the school and were led by the principal to their new classes. The boys were separated from Cassie early on and they were able to see their new classroom and teacher. They had to do the silly introductions that made Teddy feel like he was someone different. He only had a mom at home but Teddy didn’t know what that was like. He didn’t have to deal with his peers asking why his dad who he never knew had left. The two got lucky and were seated by each other. The first half was fine but Teddy got worried that lunch was going to be worried. They grabbed their lunch and sat down by each other. A group of boys sat next to them. 

“You’re the new kids.” one of them said.

“Yeah, I’m Billy and that’s Teddy, my best friend,” Billy said. Teddy nodded along.

“That new girl started with you two.” another boy said.

“Cassie? She is alright.” Billy said.

“I’m Zach and those two are Max and Chase.” the last of the boys said. Max was the first boy and Chase was the second one. Teddy only figured out since Zach pointed them out.

“Not now Zach,” Chase said. “So Cassie is really cute.” 

“I guess,” Teddy said.

“I mean she isn’t the one that I would crush on. She may be cute but she also seems to be obsessed with Spider-Man.” Billy said.

“Spider-Man is cool,” Zach said.

“She has a crush on Spider-Man,” Billy said.

“Oh,” Chase said, a little upset.

“That’s cool,” Zach said. “He is one of the best heroes.”

“I think Scarlet Witch is awesome,” Teddy said. 

“I prefer Hulk,” Billy said.

“But Scarlet Witch uses her mind over brawns,” Teddy said. 

“Hulk was created by one of the greatest minds in the world,” Billy said. 

“I think you both are wrong,” Chase said. They both turned to Chase. “Captain America is the best hero.” 

“Is he even a hero?” Zach asked.

“Not really.” Billy and Teddy both said they were still annoyed with the other about the hero thing.

“He was one of the greatest heroes beforehand so why wouldn’t he be now,” Chase said.

“I think IronMan is better,” Max muttered but Chases ignored his friend.

“Besides who would even like a vigilante who only helps cats and old people.” 

“Spider-Man is an honorary avenger according to rumors,” Zach said.

“He is just a minor hero who got tech from Tony Stark,” Chase said. Billy looked at Teddy who just rolled his eyes.

“Maybe we should all just say that everyone has their own opinion on the matter,” Teddy said.

“No one asked you Ted,” Chase said.

“It is Teddy,” Billy said.

“Oh so you think you're special, Teddy,” Chase said.

“I’m Billy first off and that is Teddy,” Billy said looking at Zach and Max who looked nervous. Chase got up and left the table which seemed to shock the other two.

“Chase didn’t threaten your life,” Zach said.

“He seemed pretty rude,” Billy said.

“I guess he is,” Max said. The boys all seemed to look at each other and laughed. They all started to talk about the things they liked. After lunch they went back to the class where Chase was more noticeable as he sat near the front. Max was also in their class, but they found out Zach was in a different class. The two boys tried to pay attention but Chase’s death glares were getting annoying. Eventually the two boys were allowed to head home and meet up with Cassie. Chase smiled at Cassie as he passed the group but glared at the other two.

“You guys seem to have made friends,” Cassie said. Zach and Max waved goodbye to them as they left for the buses. “Nevermind. What did the one boy do to make you two on his hate list?”

“He was talking about how cute you were and didn’t like anyone’s responses,” Billy said.

“It wasn’t a bad day though,” Teddy said.

“Well that is good,” Cassie said. “I found some other fans of Spidey. Peter is not going to believe the rumors I heard about Spidey.” 

“What did you hear?” Teddy asked.

“That Spidey is actually a college student. One rumor says he can control spiders. Another one is that he has the ability to shrink like ant-man. My favorite one is that he looks like a spider under the mask. Like a humanoid spider. That would have been cooler then knowing who is actually under the mask.” Cassie said really quickly. 

The two boys laughed at the last one. Then all of a sudden Billy seemed to look off as if he was listening to something.

“Billy?” Cassie asked.

“Kaplan!” Teddy said. Billy looked at the other two. 

“I’m alright,” he said.

“You sure,” Teddy said as he looked and pointed to the car that Hope was driving. “Looks like our ride is here.” The three walked and got in. Cassie told Hope about her day while Teddy and Billy were talking in whispers. Billy thought back to the voice. The simple word seemed to freak him out but he had heard the voice calling him. It was like someone was out there that he should know and he didn’t know them. He hadn’t spoken to this person before and he had more questions then beforehand. He looked at Teddy and muttered something about now feeling so well before resting his head on Teddy’s shoulder and resting his eyes. Hope looked at the two in the rearview mirror and smiled. Cassie and Teddy talked about their school day. 

Upon getting back to the tower the younger ones joined the older ones in the common area and started playing video games. A Mario Kart tournament had begun between the group. Lila walked in looking annoyed and covered in glitter.

“Not a word,” she said.

“Why would we ask?” Peter said. “MJ told me that her sister has a habit of getting back at girls she doesn’t like.” Cooper looked at him. Lila walked out of the room at this time.

“We talking about the same MJ who told everyone all your secrets,” Cooper said.

“Yes, we are,” Peter said. “How was school for you three?” Peter asked.

“It was awesome. I made tons of new friends.” Cassie said. “I have to drop off my bag. I have to go down to training with Hope. Can you come to Peter?” 

“Yeah, we go drop off your stuff,” Peter said as Cassie did an air fist and ran off. 

“I feel sorry for you man,” Cooper said.

“I like Cassie she has an interesting view of the world,” Peter said. “Now how about you two?”

“It was alright,” Billy said.

“Alright? It was better than alright. I thought it was going to suck but then we made some new friends and I enjoyed my day,” Teddy said.

“It could have been better. We made Chase mad at us.” Billy said.

“Chase was just a rude person,” Teddy said.

“Sounds like the guy we dealt with,” Cooper said. Lila came back in looking like less of a glittered mess and more like herself.

“What happens in high school?” Lila asked.

“It is not really for the children’s ears,” Cooper said.

“How about we tell you later when the younger ones have gone to bed,” Harley said.

“Unfair. We told you about our day.” Teddy said.

“Kid, our bullies are worse. Just ask Peter about it.” Cooper said.

“You mean the Flash moron who is basically an asshole to Peter,” Harley said. 

“Harley!” Kate said.

“What? They are already here. Do you think this is the worse that they are going to hear?” Harley asked.

“I hope that is the worse they have to hear,” Peter said.

“Why is that? Got a few war stories from when you fought the avengers in Germany?” Cooper asked. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Have you ever had a building fall on you?” Peter asked.

“You are kidding right?” Kate asked as the group including the two boys all looked at Peter. Cassie returned with a smile.

“Oh look, Cassie is here. We really got to go to self-defense training with Hope. I will see you all in a while. Don’t do anything stupid well I am gone.” Peter said as he kissed Harley on the cheek before hurrying Cassie to the elevator. Harley seemed to freeze as the elevator closed.

“Did he just?” Cooper asked. Everyone nodded.

“So Harley and Peter are still not together I see,” Lila said. 

“He likes me,” Harley said. Billy and Teddy rolled their eyes.

“Yes, now can we move on to the story about what happened when you guys went to school today,” Teddy asked.

“Fine, but if you two can’t repeat any bad words or say anything about what we say since Peter won’t let us tell anyone else as well,” Kate said.

“I’m so telling my dad,” Cooper said. 

“Telling Dad what?” Lila asked. The three high school students looked at each other as the elevator dinged announcing that Riri had arrived on the floor. 

“What is up with the glitter?” she asked.

“Grace Jones decided that I am her newest victim,” Lila said. 

“Lila was covered when she came in. Thankful I think FRIDAY still has video of the scene.” Harley said. Lila looked at him annoyed.

“Well that is lovely,” Riri said.

“Yeah, the older three were going to tell us about their days if you want to find out if anyone else had a bad day at school or if it was just me since the little trio had such a stellar day,” Lila said.

“It wasn’t a stellar day,” Billy said. 

“Nothing bad happened though,” Teddy added. Kate stood up.

“Where do I begin on what happened to the Midtown high students today,” Kate said. “Let’s start with the beginning…”


	7. The Story From the Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says this is a recap from the first day and pretty much gives a low down on what is going on. 
> 
> #PARKNER
> 
> #WhereAreTheTShirtsTony

The four had been talking. Peter was in the front because Happy felt Peter would be better away from the others. Harley and Cooper had convinced Kate to sit in the middle. She did not enjoy the middle but at least she could deal with it for the trip to school. Peter was ignoring Happy which upset the man as he tried to talk to him. Harley and Peter were still not looking at each other which was making life difficult for Kate who only had Cooper to talk to. Cooper was cute and all but he was talking about how much different New York was to where he lived, which was Missouri. Harley mentioned that Tennessee was different from New York to and the two boys began talking about how they lived beforehand which left Kate to wonder why she was in this car until she saw Peter look at her a point at the other two boys and make a crazy side. She smiled at his attempts. Harley and Peter were both internally freaking out about the kiss from last night. Neither knew how to speak to the other after the kiss and it was leaving them kinda confused with what to do next. Peter had some ideas though. He wanted to kiss Harley again but he figured that laughing it off might be the next best thing. Harley on the other hand wanted to kiss Petter again and again. Which he knew he shouldn’t want to but it was Peter Parker who happened to be Tony’s son who would probably murder him if he even touched his son. Cooper on the other hand was the only one who was more focused on how is the first day at Midtown would go then focusing on what he was going to do with his life. He knew that the other kids were smarter than him and he didn’t want to fail. He was too nervous about school so talking about home with Harley was definitely helping clear his head.   
When the group got to the school, Peter lead them to the office and talked with the secretary who was nice to Peter and even asked him about his aunt. She seemed to know Peter really well which kinda made the others wonder why Peter was in the office that much. He got them their schedules and helped the trio find their lockers before leading all three to their homerooms. To Harley and Cooper’s luck, they both shared homerooms with Peter which left Kate with other people. Harley and Cooper grabbed a seat next to Peter who saved a seat for another friend. The three talked about training until a new kid sat with the group and was talking about a new LEGO set. Peter smiled and nodded along and talked back when needed.

“Ned, remember when I told you about the new interns,” Peter said. Ned looked at the two behind them.

“Oh my god! You two are the new interns!” Ned said. Peter looked around and noticed that no one was looking at Ned. Peter turned to Ned.

“No one is supposed to know. I only told you because you’re my guy in the chair.” Peter muttered.

“It’s nice to meet you. Don’t let my cousin confuse you at all.” Cooper said. “Also would you like to join the Parkner Group Chat? We would offer t-shirts but my cousin’s dad hasn’t had them made yet.” 

“Parkner Group Chat?” Harley asked.

“Yes, Kate, Riri and I made a group chat. We started it after I didn’t tell them about my plans from last night.” Cooper said.

“Your plans?” Peter asked.

“What is Parkner?” Ned asked.

“It is a ship name for these idiots,” Cooper said.

“Then I am in,” Ned said before handing his phone unlocked to Cooper who add his number and texted himself.

“Tony is getting you guys’ shirts?” Harley asked.

“When did he even find out about this?” Peter asked.

“Hey Tony is your dad not mine. Mine just happens to shoot arrows at aliens and thinks he is a great spy.” Cooper said. Ned looked confused.

“It’s a long story,” Peter said. “But this is my cousin, Cooper and a friend of Tony’s, Harley” 

“But Ben and May never had any kids,” Ned said.

“Remember when we were younger and I used to have to go out to visit my Aunt Laura?” Peter asked. Ned nodded. “This is her oldest. She has two more. Her husband, Clint is on house arrest in Manhattan so they are here for him and because of Tony’s new internships for kids of the team and special kids.” It seemed more like a reminder to Ned. 

“Oh so you two are from the YA program. So do they know about…” Ned started.

“They know about that as well,” Peter said.

“If you mean when he swings around then yes,” Cooper said. “So I just add you to the group chat. Kate goes here and Lila is my sister. One of the numbers is Riri’s, another is Pepper’s, I saw my mom on the chat and I think the other two are Tony’s and Rhodey’s. There is another number I don’t know as well.” 

“That is May’s,” Ned said as he looked through the messages and then looked at Peter. “You two have kissed? Why do we need this group chat again?” 

“Because the two idiots won’t mention their feelings,” Cooper said.

“MJ needs on this chat. Except I don’t know if she knows about that one thing.” Ned said. “Nevermind Kate add her.” 

“What?!” Peter said taking Ned’s phone and looking through the recent messages before handing it back not able to look at Harley. 

In another room, MJ and Kate were talking about Peter and all the stupid things he did like try to hid he was Spider-Man from MJ. MJ like Kate a lot. She was kind and funny. After a while the two were sending ideas in the chat about how to get Peter and Harley together when Ned sent out a text mentioning that both boys knew of the chat and were now avoiding each other again. MJ and Kate were also in a group chat with Riri and Lila which Lila was ignoring talking about how they were going to get the two together without the other’s knowledge. 

“I think we should just get them in a closet or play a game of truth or dare. I’m sure Peter and Harley would get together if they were forced in a closet.” Kate said to MJ.

“Peter would break the nob with his strength.” MJ pointed out. The two tried to think of other ways to get Peter and Harley together. It wasn’t until after homeroom that they saw each other in passing. Peter was stuck in Chem with Ned, MJ, and Kate. Well Harley and Cooper were in physics. 

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Cooper asked.

“It’s not that simple,” Harley said.

“His dad wants to buy you t-shirts that say Parkner on them. You have a ship name.” Cooper said. The teacher stared at him as the bell rang. After that Cooper kept texting him about ideas on how he could ask Peter out. When gym class cane around, it was the first class the group had together and no one was on their phone. They were doing some Captain America exercise challenge which was funny since most of their group knew Cap and some of them didn’t have a good opinion on the man. Peter and Harley seemed to be able to talk more then they had in the morning as Kate and MJ talked to Betty about how they were planning Peter and Harley’s first date since neither of them was intelligent enough to. 

“You two should focus on yourselves instead of the boys,” Betty said. Kate ranted about how the perfect boy or girl had not shown up while MJ talked about how she told off Parker for asking her out. Betty just rolled her eyes at the two. They were seriously a force to be reckoned with. Harley was partnered with Peter which made a life for him difficult as he saw part of Peter’s muscles through his shirt. Peter acted like the shirt was too big but it fits right in a few areas that showed too well. Especially when he was doing push-ups without losing a breath. Cooper on the other hand was having more of a struggle. He was fit but not as fit as Peter. The two boys both knew this since Peter was the one who had super strength and agility. He didn’t tire as easy from activities as others would have. Harley switched with Peter. Unlike the two cousins, he was not as fit due to being always in his lab instead of going out and working out. He was more exhausted then Cooper after Gymn as was just glad when it was lunchtime. He needs a break from social standards. The boys were changing back in the locker room. Harley caught sight of Peter’s abs which he tried to hide by quickly changing shirts. Cooper rolled his eyes at Harley.

“You two should just kiss and get it over with,” Cooper mumbled before walking out to wait for the other three outside the locker room. Harley quickly changed and Ned, Peter, and he joined Cooper. The girls were talking to Cooper and Betty was with them. They all headed for lunch knowing that the one break in their schedule might be the best part of it. The group talked and joked when Kate turned and was watching something.

“Asshole alert.” She muttered. Cooper and Harley turned to see a boy who was followed by a group. The guy flipped off the group before sitting down. 

“Don’t worry that was definitely towards Parker,” MJ said. 

“The guys are so irritating. He flirted with me for a solid five minutes. I even told him I was dating Cooper which don’t get any ideas.” she said. Cooper gave her a smirk. 

“If you ignore him, he is not that bad,” Peter said.

“That’s just because you learned to ignore him,” Ned said.

“It’s because he idolizes him without knowing it,” MJ said. Peter froze. “You’re not that great at hiding your secret identity.” 

“I am. I told most of the people at this table beside Ned, you, and now Betty.” Peter said realizing Betty was there too.

“Ned told me. He slipped up last week,” she said.

“Ned! This is why we can’t have nice things.” Peter said.

“Says the guy who apparently won’t ask the guy he likes out,” Betty said.

“How did you get up the courage to ask MJ out?” Kate asked. MJ looked at him wanting an answer as well.

“Uncle Rhodey,” Peter said. “He can convince me to do anything which is scary since the guy is part of the airforce and I would not be a great airforce pilot.” 

“Yeah that plane would crash in like five minutes. Isn’t that what happen last time you were flying a plane?” Harley asked.

“I didn’t crash it on purpose. Vulture was trying to steal it and crashing the plane was the only option.” Peter said. Everyone at the table laughed well Peter sat looking at his food. The group was near the finish with lunch when Eugene Thompson came over. Everyone besides Harley and Cooper knew the guy and what he was like.

“Did you have to pay some people to come to sit here Penis?” Flash said. Peter rolled his eyes as Harley moved closer as if to protect his friend.

“His name is Peter and he didn’t pay no one to be here. I came here on a scholarship.” Harley said. Flash looked at the new boy.

“Another broke kid going to this school? As if Parker wasn’t enough.” Flash said.

“I’m not broke I’m just in a level of poverty and not living with my mom because I have better opportunities living here,” Harley said.

“Besides Peter isn’t on scholarship here,” Cooper said. Peter looked at Cooper trying to shut him up. “Well you aren’t. Between your mom working for SHIELD and your dad owns a company, I think you are set for life. Not including the money you get from your grandma that pays for your schooling because she thinks her grandson should have good school experience.”

Flash looked at Peter as if he was a fake. “So you have money but pretend to be poor?” 

“I never said I was on scholarship here,” Peter said not knowing what to say. His grandmother may have funded his education but Ben and May wouldn’t accept handouts from her. 

“That didn’t answer the question,” Flash said.

“Eva doesn’t pay for anything but my education. My mom is dead and all the money from her is in a trust that I can’t touch. So up until this weekend I had no money. Not that I have it now.” Peter said. “Not that it is any of your business.” Flash just gave Peter a look. 

“Do your new “friends” know you’re a liar Penis?” The group looked confused.

“If you’re talking about my internship then it’s real,” Peter said.

“Yeah, my dad and Tony go back. Peter hangs out a Stark Tower a lot.” Cooper said. 

“Your dad and Tony Stark go way back? Who else supposedly knows Tony Stark? What is southern blond his long lost son?” Flash said.

“You know someday someone is going to put you in your place and I hope I am there to see it,” Cooper said. Flash walked away irritated.

“His all words,” Peter said.

“Still a bully,” Harley said.

“I’d like to throw him off a roof,” Kate said.

“I knew I liked you better than the boys for a reason. Are you by chance single?” MJ asked. 

“Are you asking me out? Because I’m kinda in the middle of trying to get some cute idiot to notice me or I would take you up on the offer.” Kate said.

“I hope it’s not Peter or Harley. Those two are blind as a bat.” Cooper said.

“Hey.” they both said. The rest of the table laughed at their expense. It wasn’t until classes were over that Peter thought about everything being said throughout the day. Sure he liked Harley but he would know if Harley liked him. The way Harley acted was like a friend not a lover. He looked at Harley who turned his head away and whose cheeks were a slight red as the blush appeared. His friends were right, Peter thought as he looked at Harley. Now how was he supposed to ask out Harley Keener?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Peter tell Harley?
> 
> Maybe... *Evil Laugh insert here*


	8. Training with Bug Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Peter get in some training. Peter's past is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With great power comes great responsibility" - Ben Parker
> 
> This chapter mentions the loss of a family member and events from Homecoming. No trigger warnings unless wither of these things may trigger you.

Cassie Lang was getting better at fighting or so she thought. Peter watched as she practiced hitting Hope’s hands that were not padded. She knew that the hits did nothing to Hope. Nothing yet. Scott came in and watched as his daughter practiced.

“How about we do a fake fight, Cassie?” Peter asked. “I’ll even go easy on you like I will have to do for Cooper and Lila.” 

“Okay,” Cassie said with a smile. She was going to fight the one and only Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Peter got into a defense position. 

“Now Cassie I want you to try to knock me down. Just know I may or may not have taken down your dad before.” Peter said as he grinned at Scott. Cassie nodded as she went to hit Peter. He caught her fist before letting go. 

“Remember you want to know your opponent. I have a sixth sense that helps me know when someone is going to attack me. It doesn’t work on a few people but it still works on you kid.” Peter said. She nodded as she went to hit him again but then switch fist last minute, he moved out of the way of her fist. 

“Great job,” Peter said. “Now if you are up against someone who has an advantage like that you may want to find their weakness.” 

“Peter I don’t know your weakness,” Cassie muttered.

“I’m sure you can think of something,” Peter said throwing a punch which she dodged.

“Hey look Harley just entered,” Cassie said. Peter turned as she hit him in the stomach, he fell down in shock. “Like that?”

“That not even fair! Harley is off-limits to talk about when in a fight.” Peter said. Cassie smiled at him.

“You like Harley.” She stated.

“Yeah so?” Peter said. “Teenagers date from time to time.” 

“Well he is your weakness,” Cassie said.

“No you just surprised me. My real weakness is disappointing people.” Peter said as he stood up. Cassie looked at him confused.

“Alright Cassie, how about you show me what you can do?” Nat said as she walked in.

“Oh look the bug squad is all here.” Peter joked.

“Hey Peter,” Nat said.

“Hey I was just showing Cassie how to fake fall?” Peter said.

“I wouldn’t take advice from the kid who accidentally split a boat in half and crashed a plane within a week,” Nat told Cassie. Cassie looked at him.

“I was trying to prove myself as a hero,” Peter said.

“Aren’t you the head of the young avengers now?” Scott asked with concern.

“Sort of. I had a better track record. Keener has a habit of acting too much like Tony.” Peter said. Nat just rolled her eyes.

“Tony probably choose you because you are his son,” Nat said.

“He didn’t know until this weekend that I was his son.” Peter pointed out. Nat seemed to think about that for a minute.

“That explains how none of the avengers knew about you prior to the fight in Germany,” Nat said. Cassie looked at Peter.

“Can I try taking you down again?” She asked.

“Sure, but I’m going to be less lenient this time,” Peter said. She nodded as she prepared. She went to hit Peter again but he dodged. She knew distracting him would be harder this time. She waited for his first attack he sent a fist toward her. She knew she didn’t have time to duck so she shrank and moved to flip in as a smaller version before becoming her regular size. He was super light already which helped.

“Do you not have bones?” She asked.

“I actually never check,” he said. Scott looked at Hope.

“How did my daughter just do that?” he asked. Nat looked between the two.

“Lab accident,” Hope said.

“You knew about this?” Scott went over to Cassie and check her out. “You’re alright, Peanut?”

“Yes, don’t be mad at Hope. I told her to be quiet about it. It was my fault.” Cassie said. Scott pulled his daughter close. 

“I’m not mad at her but I am worried about what this means for you,” Scott said. “I don’t want this to define your life.”

“But I can be like Spider-Man,” Cassie said.

“That isn’t a good thing Cassie,” Peter said. “I have been through a lot since I got my powers. My life isn’t the best.” 

“But you help people,” Cassie said. Peter seemed to think about that.

“I’ve also put people in danger. I failed to save the man who was like a father to me.” Peter said.

“I’m sure you tried,” Cassie said.

“I froze,” Peter said. “There was a gunman. He was threatening my uncle and he shot in point blank and I froze instead of stopping him. My last memory of my uncle was him dying in my arms.” Peter looked at her. “My uncle used to say ‘With great power come great responsibility’ which I never got until that moment. I lost him, but I saved my best friend. I stopped a bunch of bad guys while wrecking my dad’s plane. I did that all because I had powers to stop the bad things from happening.” 

“That is one hero story kid,” Nat said.

“You do realize I’m also Clint and Rhodey’s nephew. My family is all superheroes.” Peter said. Cassie seemed to think about that.

“So you were meant to be a hero then.” She said. “Dad, when I’m older I want to be a hero, but right now I just want to train with Peter.” 

“You sure peanut?” Scott asked.

“She is still a kid. She could change her mind.” Hope said. “Like the time I changed my mind about dating you because you never invited me.” 

“You’re still mad about me not bring you along?” Scott asked.

“If you had brought me along then you would never have been caught.” She said. As she walked out of the room. Cassie laughed at how her father looked defeated.

“What is it with the girls in my life and wanting to be superheroes?” Scott said.

“Must be a personal problem,” Peter said. 

“Don’t think about leaving,” Nat said.

“You want to train?” Peter asked.

“Tony told me you need some training Spiderbaby,” Nat said.

“You know I’m almost an adult. Just a few years to go.” Peter said.

“Tony is the one that came up with the nickname,” Nat said. “Though when everyone heard you were Spider-Man, Sam said he wanted a rematch. Figured I should train you before that.”

“I know how to fight,” Peter said.

“You want some ice-cream, Peanut?” Scott asked Cassie. She nodded as he leads her to the rouge avenger’s floor. Hope was there talking with Clint and Laura.

“Cooper and Lila are hanging with the other teens. I can’t believe some girl cover Lila in glitter.” Clint said.

“How much glitter?” Scott asked.

“A lot. She was covered.” Clint said. Scott walked over and pulled out some fudge pops from the freezer and hand one to Cassie.

“You know that she hasn’t ate dinner right?” Laura asked.

“We always have some unhealthy snack after lunch besides she probably killed out a lot of those calories kicking Peter’s behind.”

“He did let up his guard when she mentioned the Harley boy,” Hope said.

“He has a thing for him,” Rhodey said. “Would you like to join the Parkner chat? We got more people on it since including someone that won’t stop flirting with Riri.” 

“You guys have a group chat?” Clint asked.

“Your kids are in it,” Rhodey said. 

“I’m in that chat. The kids spent the whole day taking pictures of them together well Tony sent out ideas for the shirts he is getting.” Laura said.

“How long until the shirts come in?” Scott asked.

“Tony said he would only get shirts if it is longer then a week and the two morons aren’t together,” Rhodey said. 

“I’m very confused,” Clint said. Laura patted his shoulder. “Your nephew is a hopeless romantic.” 

“Did I tell you about the girl who told him no because he wasn’t her type?” Rhodey asked. 

“Yes, that how I found out about the chat,” Laura said.

“I took him down twice though,” Cassie said.

“Yes, you did. That surprise attack was a smart move. Peter didn’t see it coming.” Hope said. 

“I didn’t see it coming,” Scott said.

“Say something Scott?” Hope asked. Scott ignored her. Cassie laughed at the two before taking a bite of her ice-cream. She looked at Laura and Clint who were watching her.

“What was the surprise attack?” Rhodey asked for them.

“I used my size to my advantage,” Cassie said. “Besides Peter weighs nothing.” 

“That has to be from that spider DNA. I can’t believe May and you didn’t tell me that my nephew was running around in spandex,” Laura said.

“Peter didn’t tell me until recently either,” Rhodey said. Cassie watched the adults arguing as Peter walked in with Nat behind him. She went to the freezer and tossed him an ice pack. He grabbed it and held it over his eye.

“How hard did you hit him?” Clint asked.

“I was trying to teach him how to protect himself so that a certain bird wouldn’t hurt him,” Nat said.

“It hurts more than the time that Vulture thought it would be funny to drop a building on me,” Peter said. Laura looked at him confused.

“Someone named Vulture dropped a building on a teenager?” Clint asked.

“I did leave his daughter at the dance and went to fight him and stop him from taking some tech,” Peter said.

“Pete, there is a time when you should do stupid stuff and a time when you should call Tony,” Rhodey said.

“Tony was mad at me for the ferry incident,” Peter said.

“Was this before or after he asked you to be an avenger?” Rhodey asked.

“Before,” Peter said. 

“It must be a Stark thing,” Laura said. Rhodey nodded. Cassie went to the freezer and got a fudge pop for Peter before taking it to him.

“Us avenger kids got to look out for one another.” She said. Peter took it and smiled at her.

“Thanks, Stinger,” Peter said. Cassie looked at him confused.

“Well you are kinda like Hope and I overheard that Hope’s mom used to go by Wasp so I figured you would be Stinger since you are like Hope,” Peter said. “You said you want to be a superhero someday well every hero has a name. Mine might be simple but yours should be something related to your past.” 

“You know you are something else,” Scott said.

“That is what I’ve been told,” Peter said. Cassie smiled as she sat next to Peter and ate her ice-cream. She turned to Peter.

“I like it.” She said. “Stinger makes me sound like a tough hero who could beat Spider-Man.” 

“I was taking by surprise both times,” Peter said. Cassie laughed at him. Peter smiled at her. Cassie told Laura and Clint about how she beat Peter at the fight while admitting some details. Peter listened and added in details but let her tell her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear a whisper in the wind and it is saying Parkner may be in the future. But if that was true I would have already written chapter nine and I haven't so it may happen it may not. 
> 
> Also, originally Cassie was supposed to have a crush on Peter but I figured the sibling relationship would be more interesting. 
> 
> Also the Parkner chat is sort of based of the real chat that exists. No, we have not talked about shirts. Though it would be funny if that got brought up because of this fic.... Please don't bring it up if you are in that chat and you read this.


	9. The One Where They Got Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth... who asked first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all want it so I may have allowed..... Riri to get a GF. Okay no one mentioned that but someone is getting together with someone. It may be Riri, it might be Peter and Harley, or it might be Cooper and Kate... Or maybe Shuri shows up. Who knows.

Riri was in the lab with Harley. Harley needed a break after what happened. He was jamming out to his country music as she kept her earpods in. She was working on a project when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Peter.

“Yes, Parker,” Riri said.

“I need you to record something for your dumb chat,” Peter said.

“What are you going to do?” Riri asked. Peter just smiled. “I’m not recording anything unless you tell me dumbass.” 

“I may or may not be about to ask Harley out,” Peter said.

“I bet you won’t,” Riri said.

“I am. I’m not a complete idiot. I have a really good GPA and my father was a genius so some of that intelligence had to be passed on.” Peter said.

“Are you kidding me whiteboy?” Riri said. Peter looked at her seriously. “I will if you get MJ to ask me out.

“Wait, you like MJ? How do you even know MJ?” Peter asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Riri said.

“Fine let me call her,” Peter said. Peter pulled out his phone and put his phone on speaker. MJ answered which Peter was glad about.

“What’s up loser?” MJ said.

“Hey can you by chance ask a friend of mine out so she will videotape me?” Peter asked.

“Videotape you doing what?” MJ asked. Peter looked at Harley who was singing along with the singer about a chevy and being twenty. 

“I’m going to ask Harley out and I wanted video proof so no one claims that it was actually Harley who asked first. Besides I made a bet with Rhodey and I want to win that bet.” Peter said. MJ seemed to think about it for a bit.

“Which friend?” MJ asked.

“Riri. She works in the labs. She likes to call me an idiot.” Peter said.

“Is she cute?” MJ asked.

“Video call me,” Peter said. MJ called him via video chat. Peter answered. 

“Hey loser, are you in a lab?” MJ asked.

“Yeah, I’m in the lab right now. This is Riri Williams.” Peter said pointing the camera at Riri. Riri froze as she saw MJ. MJ looked at her a bit. 

“So Riri when are you available for a date?” MJ asked.

“Tomorrow afternoon?” Riri said.

“That sounds great. There is a coffee shop right neat Midtown. Peter could tell you how to get there from the tower since it’s his favorite place to grab a coffee. By the way Parker if you asked Harley out we can make it a double date so I can make sure you two actually are on a date and you don’t use it as a way to earn some quick cash.” MJ said. Peter nodded as Riri smiled.

“Sounds like a date,” she said. 

“If he asks Harley out then we will have him pay for all of us. If not I will pay.” MJ said.

“Fine,” Peter muttered. 

“I can’t wait to meet you,” Riri said. 

“See you later MJ and thanks,” Peter said before he ended the call. Riri nodded as she got her camera ready. Peter walked over to Harley and tapped him on the shoulder. Harley turned off his music and smiled at Peter as he looked over at Riri with curious eyes. Peter muttered something that Riri couldn’t hear.

“Speak up Parker!” Riri said.

“Harley I was wondering if you had plans for dinner tonight?” Peter said louder this time.

“Not really, why did your dad have plans for all of us?” Harley asked.

“No, I.. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner?” Peter said.

“Is this a bet between you and Riri?” Harley asked.

“No, just ignore Riri. She probably is waiting for me to do something stupid.” Peter said.

“Okay, do you think Riri might want to join?” Harley asked.

“I hope not since I was just asking you to go out on a date with me,” Peter said. Harley then realized what was going on.

“She is recording this for that damn chat isn’t she?” he said. Peter nodded. “Well if you would like Darling. I mean I don’t know about you but… Wait, you aren’t doing this on a bet?” 

“No, I was planning on asking you out since I realized he liked me,” Peter said.

“Alright, then we can go out tonight but, Pete this is for real and you can’t change your mind about this date,” Harley said.

“Well I’m not going to since I already have date two planned as well,” Peter told him.

“Damn Parker couldn’t even wait for me to say yes,” Harley said.

“MJ doesn’t want to go on her date alone tomorrow,” Peter said.

“I like MJ so I can deal with it,” Harley said. Peter debated it but then he pulled Harley into a kiss. It was their second kiss but Peter felt like it was their best. The other was sweet but this was showing how they felt for each other. 

“You two better go on your date,” Riri said. They both moved apart blushing before they left Riri. Riri checked the chat.

**Parkner Chat:**

SweetDreams: I can’t believe the idiot did it.

WishesSheWasHawkeye: Can someone please tell me if they are actually leaving? I have a bet with Lila and I rather win.

DaughterHawkeye: They just left the premises.

ThinksHeIsBoss: That’s my boy

May: Except you didn’t raise him

IronPatriot: May just burned you

AntGuy: Damn, I just lost some money. That kid better enjoys his dinner.

MsHawkeye: Scott, when did you get on this chat?

SweetDreams: Who is Scott anyway?

Idiot1sFriend: Ant-Man.

SweetDreams: Just because your Peter’s guy in the chair doesn’t mean he should just tell you about everything.

AntGuy: I asked Cooper to add me.

HawkeyeJr: I may or may not have complied.

BabyAnt: They are so cute together! BTW I knocked Peter out twice today!

AntGuy: She used Harley as a distraction the first time. He wasn’t even in the room.

HeartofIron: Is there video proof?

SpiderMama: Sadly not. Hope and Scott forbid me from sharing the video because it includes Cassie’s secret trick.

ThinksHeIsBoss: They do realize that FRIDAY records everything.

AntGuy: Now I do.

ThinksHeIsBoss: Peter asked me to not watch the video of practice today with the “Bug Squad” but I did. I won’t share it though. Peter got knocked out three times and it wasn’t pretty.

SweetDreams: How am I not surprised by that?

Idiot1: Stop!

ThinksHeIsBoss: When did Peter get in the chat?

HeartofIron: Since I put him in the chat. How is the date?

Idiot1: It is great. He left for a second. I thought I would yell at you guys. 

Idiot1: Also, Tony you never told me about Rose Hill. 

Idiot1: Why did you let Harley stay in that hell hole? 

_ ThinksHeIsBoss removed Idoit1 from chat. _

ThinksHeIsBoss: Better.

DeafGuy: It was just getting interesting.

SpiderMama: Riri how did you get him to ask Harley out?

HeartofIron: He did that on his own. He asked me to record the whole thing.

SweetDreams: He made a deal with her.

HeartofIron: You were sworn to secretive on that.

SweetDreams: Peter told me to tell you he may have to cancel tomorrow.

HeartofIron: Wait, you two had a deal about him showing up

SweetDreams: Yeah, but he sent a photo of him and Harley and they looked too happy. I need to draw some in peril.

BossLady: Let me get this straight, Peter and Harley are on a date.

SweetDreams: Yes.

SweetDreams: Image0132

BossLady: Care on with all conversations.

SweetDreams: I dare you to tell them the deal you made with Parker.

_ Idoit1sFriend added Idiot1  _

Idiot1: I’m back losers

Idiot1: Tony guess what Harley told about you this time

DeafGuy: Previously on Baby Stark versus Papa Stark

DeafGuy: Peter found out a bunch of dirt on his date 

DeafGuy: What will Tony do about it?

_ ThinksHeIsBoss removed DeafGuy from the chat _

_ AntGuy added DeafGuy _

DeafGuy: I’m Back Bitches!

AntGuy: You are making me regret this.

DeafGuy: I forgot Cassie was in here.

Idiot1: Clint we need to have a talk about you saying bad words in front of my baby sister.

AntGuy: When did you two become related?

Idiot1: Cassie and I are the younger members of the Bug Squad.

Idiot1sFriend: Did Cassie really kick your behind?

Idiot1: Cassie! You weren’t supposed to say anything!

BabyAnt: I did though.

Idiot1: Well you shouldn’t.

HeartofIron: Peter focuses on Harley.

Idiot1: I have taken his phone away. What is this chat?

Idiot1: Wait, is this the group chat about me and Peter?

Idiot1: Why is Peter in this chat? 

_ HeartofIron added Idiot2  _

Idiot2: I’m holding Peter’s phone. 

Idiot2: Peter won’t tell me how you beat him the second time but he got really adorable when he spoke about the first time you defeated him.

HeartofIron: Get back to the date before I find both of you and steal your phones from you.

SweetDreams: Warn Peter that there is a no-phone rule on the double date tomorrow.

HeartofIron: Can Peter give up his phone for a short amount of time?

ThinksHeIsBoss: Happy may hug you if you can do that.

May: Tony you did realize you can take his phone away from him.

ThinksHeIsBoss: But then he can’t text me if there is an emergency.

May: Tony, Harley, and Peter will be together so he can use his phone if needed. Besides, how are you going to ground him if he gets in trouble?

LadyBoss: He thinks taking away the suit works.

Idiot1sFriend: You mean the time he used the original suit.

ThinksHeIsBoss: When do I need to ground the kid? He is always behaving for me.

IronPatriot: Peter behaves? He is a mini-you.

May: He behaves better than Tony.

Idiot2: Can you all get a life?

ThinksHeIsBoss: I could just forbid him from seeing Harley

LadyBoss: I forbid you from the lab if you try to forbid him from seeing Harley.

ThinksHeIsBoss: Pepper you know I wouldn’t do that.

Idiot2: Now can you all stop talking.

Riri rolled her eyes as she set down her phone to continue working in the lab. Once Tony kicked her out she went into the kitchen. Cooper and Kate were talking in the kitchen as she made a sandwich.

“I mean one date couldn’t be too bad,” Cooper said.

“Maybe someday,” Kate said.

“How about tomorrow? There is a great coffee shop across from Midtown,” Cooper said.

“And you know how?” Kate asked. 

“Pete was telling me about it. I guess he used to go there with his friend, Harry back when they were younger before his friend left town,” Cooper said. 

“Fine we can go there after school,” Kate said. 

“Might as well make it a triple date since Peter and Harley are joining MJ and me on a date,” Riri said. 

“Wow, can we all just make the awkward first date a three couple date?” Kate joked.

“How about a walk through the central park?” Cooper said.

“Great idea,” Kate said. Cooper cheered slightly. The elevator dimmed and Peter ran out of the elevator laughing. 

“THAT’S IT!” Harley said as he went and tackled Peter to the ground. Peter flipped them around and pinned Harley to the ground. Harley tried to get out of Peter’s hold. Harley trying to get out must have touched Peter in a sensitive spot cause the next thing they knew they heard Peter moan. The two looked between each other.

“Well, that got awkward really fast,” Riri whispered to the other two in the kitchen. They nodded as Peter started to blush.

“Did you just…” Harley started.

“It was your fault!” Peter said. Kate burst out laughing which led to Cooper and Riri laughing as the two looked over shocked.

“So how did the date go?” Riri asked.

“It’s not over,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. “See you all in the morning.” Peter dragged Harley down the hall.

“Ten bucks says Peter gets laid tonight,” Cooper said.

“The way he was talking I’m not betting against you,” Kate said. Riri rolled her eyes.

“They are probably just going to kiss at the door knowing those two,” she said. Riri walked down the hall to see neither of the boys and Harley’s door still open. She was kinda glad she didn’t make that bet with Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARKNER! RIRI/MJ! COOPER/KATE!
> 
> Three couples, but who will last.
> 
> Also if you noticed I added a chapter. I wanted to do some end credit scenes but didn't want them together. So there will be two end credit scenes preparing the relations of the group and the villains for the next few... Enjoy.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA (Okay I swear no one will die... that may be a lie...)
> 
> Also check out this Parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


	10. End Credit Scene 1: The Fans Wanted This Chapter So They Got It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End credit scenes from YA Program.
> 
> Scene 1 in timeline: right before book 3  
> Scene 2 in timeline: during book 3 ch.1
> 
> three months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip is alluded to but nothing is mentioned with why he was in prison.

It had been three months for the team since they all moved in together. Peter stood across from his boyfriend. Harley pulled up his shirt to wipe his forehead which distracted Peter for a bit. Peter thought for a bit before he threw off his shirt ready to fight again. 

“I feel this is unfair, Darling,” Harley said as he looked over Peter’s chest.

“I’m just trying to work out while being relaxed,” Peter said. 

“I don’t think that is how it works, Darling,” Harley said throwing off his own shirt. Peter tried not to choke on his own spit. Harley smiled. Peter threw a punch that Harley dodged. Peter moved out of his way as they continued the fight. It became a dance for Peter. He finally got Harley knocked onto his back as the two of them started breathing hard. Peter went to help Harley up but Harley dragged him on top of him. They both stared at each other for a minute. 

“Isn’t this the part where we kiss?” Harley joked.    
“Please don’t scar me under my own roof,” Tony said as he entered the room. Both boys jumped apart. Peter got up and helped Harley up as Tony threw their shirts at them. They both looked at him confused. 

“Let’s go boys. I don’t have time to wait for you two,” Tony said. The boys threw on their shirts and followed Tony into a conference room. Riri, Cooper, Kate, and Lila.

“So now that everyone is here, I would like to say I’m sorry ahead of time,” Tony said as he set down a tablet in front of each of them. Peter looked at the tablet and froze. The word Goblin was at the top. Peter looked at the others.

“Young Avengers Assemble,” Peter said.

~

Norman Osborn was at the bay waiting for the arrival of something. A man standing next to him was holding a tablet.

“As I said before Mr. Osborn, losing the first spider was an accident but now there are three more missing spiders. We did however figure out that the first spider was killed at Oscorp,” the man said. 

“Do you know who is behind the death of the spider?” Osborn asked.

“We have narrowed it down to a field-trip. We believe Spider-Man is a student at Midtown but we didn’t have it confirmed until after Adrian got arrested.

“Toomes was a fool for going after that tech,” Osborn said. 

“I have a list of all the students on the field-trip,” the man said handing Osborn the tablet. He looked at the list before stopping at a certain name.

“What do you know about Peter Parker?” He asked.

“Parker? Nothing. It’s like he doesn’t exist. Why do you think he was the one?” The man asked.

“His mother is SHIELD and his grandmother owns England. The kid is more of a threat. I want someone watching him all the time. The boy may not be Spider-Man but if he was there right before Spider-Man got his powers then he will probably know who the web-slinger is.”

“How do you know so much about this kid?” the man asked.

“Peter and Harry were friends as children. Which may come as some use for us,” Osborn said.

“You sure you want to drag Harry into this mess?” the man asked. At this, he saw the boy come off of the ship with two men behind him.

“Conners have I ever steered you wrong?” Osborn said.

“No sir.” 

“Then why do you ask questions,” Osborn said. 

“I just wanted to know the plan sir,” Conners said.

“Westcott asked too many questions to. Do you know where he is now?” Osborn asked.

“I thought he was arrested for what he did to that kid?” Conners asked.

“You know I know all your secrets Conners,” Osborn said. The conversation halted as Harry Osborn joined his father and his friend. Harry looked at Conners.

“Sorry I had some business to take care of. Conners this is my son Harry.” Osborn said.

“Are we not going to talk about project spider?” Conners said.

“Not in front of my son,” Osborn said. Harry rolled his eyes as he sent a text to Peter. 

**Parker**

2Rich2Live: Guess who is back in the US.

Parker: Let me guess my friend who left me to deal with the world on my own?

2Rich2Live: Dude, I didn’t have a choice.

“Harry, I have enrolled you at Midtown High,” Osborn said. Harry just nodded.

**Parker**

Parker: Your dad let you back in the US?

2Rich2Live: Yeah. He is even sending me to a normal school, guess who your newest classmate is

Parker: Harls

2Rich2Live: I was going to say to me but now I’m curious. Whose Harls?

Parker: My boyfriend.

Parker: (Picture of him and Harley)

2Rich2Live: Damn he is cute. Hey, don’t tell anyone I’m coming back.

“Harry put down that phone and listen!” Osborn said. Harry looked up.

“I was just talking to Pete,” Harry said.

“How is your friend doing?” Osborn asked.

“I guess alright. He was telling me about his new relationship,” Harry said.

“I was just thinking we should have Peter over. Maybe Mary can join?” Osborn said.

“Mary died in a plane crash. He lives with his aunt May,” Harry said. Osborn looked at Conners who smiled.

“Is that what Peter told you?” he asked his son.

“That’s what the police told Ben and May when Peter was a kid,” Harry said. Osborn handed his son a photo of Mary in New York.

“This was taken a week ago. You may want to ask your friend about his mother,” Osborn said.

“Why do you even care about Mary Parker?” Harry asked.

“Because she had two sons, the other son never knew his mother but Mary has been trying to get into the boy’s life. I want to know if she is doing the same in Peter’s life,” Osborn said. 

“Peter only has a sister though,” Harry said. Osborn smiled. 

“Mary Parker is an impulsive liar. She never even told Peter who his father was.” Osborn said as he looked at his son. “She is a threat that must be taken care of.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Mary have three children? or is Norman lying?


	11. Arms and the Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto and Octiva are introduced. (Happens during book 3)
> 
> A boy looking for a member of the YA appears. What will he reveal about their next mission? (end of ch.1 of book 3)

Otto Octavius worked in his lab on his newest project. He did not know what would happen next but he did know he needed to complete the project soon. His sister Octiva came into the room. 

“Otto, you need a break,” She said.

“I need to finish this so I can prove myself worthy,” Otto said.

“What are you working on?” She asked. He smiled at her.

“When finished I will have a set of arms that will be able to attach to me,” He said showing her the arms.

“That is so cool,” Octiva said.

“If only Stark Industries gave me the grant instead of Beck,” Otto said.

“Normally they have many grants,” Octiva said.

“They reduced the amount due to a new project for interns,” Otto said. He opened the computer and opened up the e-mail. Octiva read the email.

“What is the YA Program?” She asked.

“No one knows. There isn’t even an employee or intern on the list for the project. Whatever it is, Stark is keeping it locked up. The government is even connected with it,” he told her. She nodded.

“Well maybe we can work on your arms together?” She said. He nodded as his sister joined him on his project. The two worked in silence as Octiva planned a way to attack this YA program. They would not get away from treating her brother wrongly.

~

The couple was watching as a meter came crashing aways from them. They went to explore as they came near a boy was laying among the rubble with a circle on his chest. He was whimpering.

“Hey, Kid did the meteor hit you?” the man asked. His wife stayed to the side. The kid's eyes opened and he was frantic. 

“Stark, I need to speak with Peter Stark,” the kid said quickly.

“I’m a sorry kid but the only Stark that I know of is Tony,” the man said.

“No I need to talk to Peter James Parker Stark now!” the boy said. “I got to Harley said I had to find him.” 

“Kid calms down.” the man said.

“You don’t understand the world will end if I don’t find them,” the boy said as he got up. He fell back down. The woman got on the other side and sat by the boy.

“Kid, let’s take it a bit at a time. You just were around a meter.” the woman said.

“I just need to find Peter. He is the only one who can save the world from him,” the boy said.

“Hey buddy, we will try to find this Peter as soon as we can okay buddy,” the man said. The kid nodded. “What is your name?” the man asked. 

“Nathaniel Richards,” he said.

~

Fury came to the scene with Coulson. Daisy Johnson was already there talking with the child who seemed to be confused. 

“Stark doesn’t have a son,” Coulson said.

“Actually he does,” Eva said appearing. Fury looked at her as Coulson seemed surprised.

“Coulson, this is Eva Rogers. She used to run SHIELD,” Fury said. “Do you know who this Peter is?” 

“I know the boy but I don’t want this kid near him until we know his story,” the woman said.

“He keeps talking about another boy. He doesn’t name them. Peter doesn’t have any brothers by chance,” Fury asked.

“He has an older half-brother,” she said. She went over to the boy and he smiled at her.

“Hi, I’m Eva Rogers,” She said. Daisy watched her actions.

“I’m Nathaniel Richards but my friends call me Nate,” he said.

“So Nate why are you here?” she asked.

“Harley Keener-Stark sent me. The YA team was in pieces so they decided to send me back to save the day. He came and he took over. They call him Kang. He plans  to take over. I think he is going to hurt someone if we don’t stop him.” Nate tole her.

“Harley Keener-Stark?” she asked.

“Peter’s husband. He took over the mantle of Iron-Man. He is pretty cool I guess. He trained me to protect myself and everything. He thought if anyone could save Peter it would be me,” Nate said.

“Nate, I need to know why Harley sent you here.” the woman asked.

“This person bets Peter in a mission right before the Infinity Wars,” the boy said. 

“I will ask about the infinity wars later,” she said. The boy shook his head no.

“I don’t know anything about them. I was too young to remember according to Harley,” the boy said. She nodded.

“What do you know about this villain that defeats Peter?” she asked.

“They called him the Goblin and I know it is someone that is close to Peter,” the boy said. “She almost saved him though. We have to warn Peter to wait for her before he goes to fight the Goblin.” 

“What do you mean almost saved him?” She asked.

“Someone will die if Peter doesn’t take her with him. Goblin will kill someone and Peter will never get over the guilty which will lead to his downfall,” Nate explained. She thought about what he said for a bit.

“Who is the woman that Peter needs to take with him?” She asked.

“Her name is Mary Parker. She is the only one who can save him,” Nate said as the circle beeped. She looked at the circle.

“What is that?” she asked him. He smiled at her.

“It’s my suit. Harley made it for me to help me in fights.” He stood up and hit the circle. A suit formed around the boy that looked similar to the Iron-Man suit except it was silver instead of a yellow. The team of SHIELD agents pulled out some weapons as they held them up at your man. Eva caught Fury’s eyes and made a motion of lowering.

“Lower your weapons,” Fury said trusting the woman. They began to lower their weapons.

“Who are you?” Eva asked the young ten-year-old. He stood there for a minute before he responds to the older woman. 

“I’m Iron-Lad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary has three children. It is confirmed. Yes I added a sibling but who is the oldest of Mary's kids? How will this affect Peter? 
> 
> Also, Iron-Lad is here!


End file.
